


Toto Tou-San

by TarnishedJackal (Whitedemoness), Whitedemoness



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Canon What Canon, Fairy Tale Style, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Meandering, Sweet, chosen family, mature haru, older Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedemoness/pseuds/TarnishedJackal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedemoness/pseuds/Whitedemoness
Summary: Toto-Tousan? Haru never had a father figure growing up when she wanted one. But she had a big black crow that visited at night and it was just as good as a real father. Even if staying up to talk made her late every morning. He never let on he was more than a crow though until she ends up in a Cat-AstropheOr the AU where a Much older Haru gets into trouble. Baron/Haru because I have to. Slow burn. Cross posted from FF.Net
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, Toto & Yoshioka Haru
Kudos: 5





	1. Of Feathers and Paws

First Published: Mar 30, 2016 on FF.net where I am BetweenTheSeaAndStars  
AN: I blame YarningChick and her fantastic Cat Returns stories. I have been a fan for years but this titular phrase made several plot bunnies run through my brain and I had to at least start to let them out. On the plus side I see these as being so very much easier plot wise than my usual fictions. The beginning Is going to go very fast like a prologue FYI.

Toto-Tousan? Haru never had a father figure growing up when she wanted one. But she had a big black crow that visited at night and it was just as good as a real father. Even if staying up to talk made her late every morning. He never let on he was more than a crow though until she ends up in a Cat-Astrophe

Or the AU where a Much older Haru gets into trouble. Baron/Haru because I have to. Slow burn.

()()()()()()()

Haru loved night time best.

During the darkest hours she could slip out the back door which no longer squeaked thanks to a helpful neighbor who looked at mom like she looked at cookies. Once the door was opened by the tiny slip of a girl, far too smart for her five years of age; it was down the back street behind the houses and into the nearby wood like area. It wasn't a forest, not a proper one, but it had trees and a pond and it was dark. She went to stare up at the stars.

Haru was a brilliant child. One could even call her a prodigy if she had a desire to put forth more effort. Books had already opened themselves up to her that schoolteachers would struggle with. She couldn't remember a time she was unable to read. Children her own age and even double, bored her. Books comforted her and strung her through a gamut of emotions. Frequently topics would be beyond her comprehension and Haru was wise enough to simply accept that she could not grasp what they spoke of and store ideas such as courtly love and passion, unyielding cruetly and sadistic hatred in the back of her brain. Her brown eyes were on the lighter side, strange amongst the sea of black almost as much as her brown hair blended in. It was lighter because of her mother's own scarlet. Some day, she knew, her own auburn tresses would lighten fully instead of just patches in the summer light.

Her refuge was in the darkest silent hours with just the moon and stars as her company, out not so far from her own home but far enough she could pretend it was time she had passed through. Going back before the progression of man made it so hard to see her beloved stars in their velveteen shroud without the street lights competing for attention.

Haru was smart enough to always bring a towel and a warm coat. A towel was never looked at twice by her mother and if one was added to the wash pile Naoko would never pay attention. A blanket perhaps, but not a towel. Not with how clumsy the two of them were.

So little Haru unfolded her towel and leaned back, watching the slow twirling of the stars above in silence and left her mind open to wonder.

Sometimes stray cats would come and join her. Curl up against her for warmth and attention, the bits of scraps she'd always sneak for them. Ever since she learned a tiny dirty white kitten liked fish crackers she saved a few in her pockets whenever the school or her mother gave them to her. She'd put them away and keep them in a tiny bag in her room for her midnight visits and hand them out to the little strays.

The birds would visit too and take the crumbs from her hands.

The five year old girl knew this was not typical but it did not matter. The results were she had little soft furred and feathered companions where the human children would ignore her. She'd croon and caress any that would submit to the attention and fed all that she could.

One night there was an injured bird in her spot.

Haru approached him, but ceased as she saw the panic the bird was in. So much larger than her usual tiny friends.

"Please, hold still. Letme see.." Haru pleaded but his black eyes were rolling, in pain no doubt, and frantic.

Haru sighed and turned, scattering crumbs around her in a glittering manner. Where other children her age spun about in glitter and played fairy dust Haru's movements were to alert her tiny feathered ones that she was sharing food. "Please, come out!" She pleaded as usual. There was an urgency to her voice though.

It was rewarded. Little chirps and sleepy noises descended as the not at all nocturnal species rusehd their usual food providing. Haru had long since learned they understood her even if they did not return the speech. "Please, I will share more but can someone reassure mr. Bird I won't hurt him?"

A little brown bird hopped over and tweeted at the crow. As it stilled, a few more began to pipe up. Haru had brought a sandwich for herself but proceeded to shred parts of it for her little helpers. Extra thanks was called for.

"May I please see what's wrong now, Mr. Bird?" Haru asked, and the crow watched her. Still wary. Still so still and shaking, but said nothing as the tiny girl approached. The issue was soon revealed as a nasty bit of wire wrapped around a wing and hurting his beautiful feathers. "Oh no..okay..I'll try not to bend any but this may feel funny if I move your feathers mister bird.." Haru spoke and didn't wait. She knew her little chirping friends were translating and reassuring. She'd helped many, they often came to her with hurts or tangles and she was used to playing nursemaid even if it meant just sneaking more food to them to help until they were better. Slowly she unwound the wire, apparently once from a necklace that had been flung into a tree if the beads were any sign, from the wing. She spoke as she did so, as she usually did, speaking of her life and school and the issues she had with the children. Her furred and feathered friends, and lazy handout seekers in some cases, were so used to her constant speech that they just shamelessly perched on her and tried to get in her pockets. Haru kept the best items on her inside coat pockets so she didn't even flinch.

Not even when a small brown bird went right into her pocket and jumped out with a crumbled cookie. It started a fight with his brethren but much to the crow's surprise, Haru didn't seem in the least surprised.

"Beautiful wings?" Haru asked as she pulled her fingers back and looked at the first brave bird that had approached the crow. The bird tweeted once and puffed out it's chest proudly, and Haru smiled. She always gave names to them since she couldn't understand what they called each other. Beautiful Wings did have gorgeous stripes on the underside of his wings after all. "Could you go tell the cats we have a guest and I'll leave food for them but it's not good to visit tonight? Please?"

Beautiful wings tilted his head and chirped once more, this time a scolding sound. It only made Haru laugh.

"I snuck some berries for myself..I'll give you one.." Haru didn't see the sharp sudden interest in her crow patient still beside her, but Beautiful wings nodded once, and hopped over. Haru didn't even question giving the reward first and reached into her jacket pulling out a slightly squashed mulberry and waiting for Beautiful wings to snatch it from her fingers, fluttering off to savor his treat before sharing the message.

"Caw?"

"Oh!" Haru turned back, surprised the crow was still beside her, favoring his wing though he was and smiled at him. "Do you like mulberries, Mr. Bird?"

()()()()()()

Toto had become her favorite shortly after. He was brilliant, and visited Haru's refuge most nights. It didn't take long for the gentle girl to spill everything to the solemn but playful black crow.

She'd cried one night when her peers had teased her for having no father that she wished with all her heart she had someone to be her tou-san, to wipe her tears and reassure her because her mother was so busy working so hard. She didn't just quilt, she worked several odd jobs to pay for them it was just quilting was her passion.

Toto had wiped her tears that night as best he could with his beak.

His reward had been a hiccup and a soft "well then..you can be my Tou-san..right?"

Toto had been startled but nodded at the hopeful gaze of a little genius child.

()()()()()()

Toto had even gotten named once when she'd snuck him into her house when her mother was gone, being 'watched' by a neighbor with the old lady falling asleep in her mother's room. She'd brought Toto down to watch movies and been enjoying a rerun of 'the wizard of oz' when she noticed 'Tou-san' always jumped when they addressed toto.

She'd giggling dubbed him 'Toto-san' and since the bird seemed so happy about it..

Well. Eventually it had evolved to Toto-tou-san.

She was pretty sure that ducking and shifting thing was how a crow blushed.

()()()()()()

School never improved. She had a few 'friends' but she spoke with them outside of school as Haru was being home schooled. Several issues with being sent home and her mother being called in because Haru had argued the lessons...(apparently being right was not the point) had created a mess. Haru had figured out from pure luck that one could study for college from home as well, and was taking both sets of classes despite college being so far ahead of what her current 'year' was.

Her mother, bless her heart, never realized that while Haru's math and science grades were still rather lousy it was no indication of her daughters capabilities. On a less appropriate note, Haru had learned how easy it was to forge her mothers signature.

She had felt a little guilty about the financial part of taking college courses except she'd qualified for some grants and scholarships and managed that part. Her mother's checkbook would never find out.

()()()()()()

There were many nights haru would wait for Toto-Tou-San to show up with her heart in her throat. The child became a preteen became a teenager but life never became easier. She was a genius meant for a world long gone, a world that probably had never truly existed outside of her fantasy novels she loved to read. Haru was an old soul, an old fashioned woman in many ways who would have thrived centuries ago..

Well. If she'd been a boy.

Women had it pretty awful then. Outside of stories.

Toto didn't seem to mind being used in place of the best friend or father she should have had, and seemed to if anything enjoy being cuddled carefully. Regardless of his feathers being treated to a tear bath.

()()()()()()

Her teen years and graduation passed easily. Somehow no one bothered to look up and find out that Haru had five rather useless years of college at the same time she took her high school diploma. None of the classes had been towards a degree but just taken for what she wanted to study.

Haru had learned she had a knack for old dye methods and had many years ago taken to her mother's scraps and painting and resist dying the fabric for beautiful methods to quilt for her mother. That had expanded to her mother's friends and so on. Haru had a decent job straight out of school and threw herself into her work, with a few odd jobs to supplement.

She never made anything out of Mulberries though, she always saved those for Toto-Tou-san.

()()()()()

Toto never spoke around her or was there in the daylight but Haru grew up thinking of him as her guardian angel. He was her father and she'd even taken to dying her hair black for a time in his honor when she was in her second year of highschool. Her mother had found out (when back from a business trip overseas) and promptly used a product to strip out false dye.

Her hair never recovered it's fully brown color and stayed a reddish brown hue.

Haru rather liked it.

Toto-Tou-san had too. If the hours he now spent preening her hair was any indication.

()()()()

Haru had eased into her twenties with grace. Her thirties began soon after (it felt like she was still five so many times..) and though she had grown her hair out she liked to pin it up in old styles. Her old school friends had long since married and began to have children which made Haru feel odd. She had never desired children, certainly not by herself for all she was thankful her mother had her.

Haru was modest, polite, frighteningly smart and with a love of old ways and things that endeared her to her elders when she was younger. She soon learned as she aged however, that the title of 'spinster' was indeed still around. And strongly. Haru had a successful enough side business making and dying fabrics and selling a few books online on how to do the same. No one else seemed to have the patience for her methods though the romantic nostalgia they evoked did most of the profitable work for her. She had little doubt that she would have been dubbed the 'crazy cat lady' if she'd ever had them long. Instead she still had the strays she visited, or that came to her, but her mother had never moved from their place on the edge of town since Haru hadn't even gone to a regular school..

and well, after Naoko had a stroke young..

Haru often found herself looking out the window. Wondering what had happened.

"When did I go from being a child of tender years sneaking out to see the stars, into a young old maid who hates to leave her home..Toto-Tou-san?" Haru asked one evening. Her mother was asleep early and she was sitting on the back porch, her crow at her shoulder sipping from his mulberry wine she'd found for him in a store.

"Caw"

Haru hummed and set her tea down, her eyes up on the stars.

"Some days..I feel I was born in the wrong world, the wrong era.." She looked down and flexed her fingers. "Certainly, the wrong body. I watch my friends wed and become parents, I date sometimes because it was or is expected.." She sighed softly, having voiced this to her crow-father so many times over the years.

"I don't feel it..I don't yearn for what they have. I feel more like the old hermits and scribes. I belong to the woods and the skies, the mountains and lakes never seen. My heart is for something more, and I fear it shall sleep never having been.."

Haru blinked, then chuckled. "And no way to record that..I rather like how that sounded..don't you, Toto-tou-san?"

"Caw..." it was soft, sad, and she turned her warm brown eyes to her crow father.

"Forgive me. I do not know why, but I feel..so sad and alone tonight. I am grateful you are here, Tou-san.." Haru paused, and looked up at the sky.

"I wish." But what she wished she left unspoken, and allowed her heart to just feel instead. It was the best way to wish, after all.

()()()()()()()

It was the next day that Haru saved a cat.

It was a foolish, impulsive thing she had done. There was no reason to dart before the speeding new vehicle. Obviously a too young driver who shouldn't have one of the exceptionally fast new electric motors that were not meant for city streets. Haru had felt her pants leg flutter in the rush of air as her ankle barely avoided being crushed and was thankful she preferred flat shoes to heels, even if heels made her look more elegant at her tiny height. She'd bolted and ducked and slammed into the water on the other side of the bridge rolling right under the decorative guard rails.

Haru didn't hesitate and closed her eyes, cradling the cat to her body and taking a deep breath.

The shock of impact and cold was the last thing she'd remembered.

When Haru awoke, she was in the hospital, and what woke her was an eerie blue light.

"thank you."

Haru turned, looking at a solemn dark gray cat who sat on her bed, dressed up no less. She'd seen stranger and just waited, as he tilted his head. "I forgot humans cannot understand.."

"Actually it's the birds I can't hear properly. They just twitter and sing." Haru managed with a smile and a croaky voice, startling the elegant cat. His mismatched eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"you.."

"I've always understood cats."

"That's exceptionally rare, miss.."

"haru." She didn't give a last name, cats didn't use them. She paused though and sighed for all it sounded so ridiculous to her, the cats she had known as a little girl and now their ever so far descended grand kittens always insisted if there was a glowing blue light and then a cat..there was a different way to say her name. "Just a minute.."

Haru struggled to sit up, ignoring the startled cat and sipped water that was at her bedside. Only then did her brown eyes meet his mismatched ones as she lowered the pitch of her voice to a softer gentler one, minding his sensitive hearing.

"I walk in the paws that speckle the stars, and yowl neath the sun. Haru the spring and daughter of all that bask neath the moon. Look not to the falling light yon cat, but perk your ears and call. For tis the fish that sparkles that soon is caught, and the mice that squeaks sooner is won." It was an insanely flowery greeting but as she'd been walked through the seeming bit of nonsense, was the most ancient and formal way she could be properly introduced.

The mismatched eyes widened and he bowed low to her, trembling.

"I wish I'd paid far more attention to my tutors right now, Lady Haru..I am Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom. I am..." He shook his head dazed. "That I was not only saved, but by one who knows the right call ..."

Haru chuckled and couldn't help but tease. "I studied for weeks to learn the Right Call for nothing? Even from royalty? Truly a pity..but I am glad to meet you, and gladder still that you are well Prince Lune."

Oh yes, Lune was definitely blushing. "It is rare for a cat to come to the human kingdom..and I have not heard of anyone being able to recite the Right Call since my grandfather's time..certainly never a human..?"

"I was always able to understand cats and befriended many near the pond not far from my home as a child."

Mismatched eyes met brown and Lune slowly eased into what Haru always had dubbed 'loaf kitty' shape with all his paws tucked under him.

"This is my second time in the human kingdom. The first I came for a gift, the second I came to try and prove my right to the throne.."

"hm?" Haru tilted her head, a feline and avian sign of confusion. She may not understand her toto-tou-san but she had picked up his mannerisms.

"When one wishes to challenge convention or royal edict one ventures on a dangerous quest. The first time I wished to pledge myself to a lady far beneath my station." He sighed heavily. "My gift was destroyed and I nearly lost life and tail dodging a vehicle that time as well..no one knew of it of course, and I had to wait the requisite three years before attempting to return. This time though it was in my mind to find something to challenge my royal father because then I could simply alter the law.."

"I see." Haru smiled. "Time passes differently there? I assume that when last you came you didn't see vehicles that moved that fast..?

"I had not." Lune eyed her. "How did you move so fast, my lady?"

Haru chuckled and smiled at him fondly, her eyes distant. "I run with cats and birds in the night, Prince Lune..to clear my thoughts of all my troubles. I have for years, but I hope I have not been in the hospital mother is ill and needs much supervision."

"I have kept the portal active as it keeps humans away and changes the flow of time near it, not even technological changes and advances work to pick it up..so it has been a short time. I am in your debt lady haru.."

Haru shook her head and smiled. "What must you bring back to prove your claim, Prince Lune?"

Lune shifted slightly and sighed. "I was told I would know it when I sought it.."

Haru paused then and waited. Let her brilliant mind work without her direction. Sometimes her own thoughts would drift in patterns that she knew were not human, did not make sense. "Perhaps, Prince Lune, the answer lies with those whose family lines taught me to recite the Right Call? I will be happy to introduce you when I leave here.."

Prince lune's eyes widened at the information. It was possible. He nodded once and let the portal fade, slipping under her bed so the doctors could resume their work.

Haru checked back out later, and didn't even flinch at the blue glow as the prince found her and then consented to being carried.

It didn't take long for her to bring Lune to her refuge, and after a exceptionally flowery discussion, left him in the care of those descended from her first friends to check on her mother. If anyone could help Lune, it was her friends.

()()()()()()()

Lune had left after a few weeks, checking in on her. Several hours later a brown cat had shown up at her door and proceeded to doublespeak far above his intelligence level and left Haru trying to puzzle out what had just happened. Eventually Haru realized that Lune's sire had completely not understood the Proper Rites that Lune had invoked, beyond getting out that it was thanks to Haru he had learned them.. Haru groaned. She'd not properly heard what little Notoru had stated her rewards would be but long practice said she would not doubt they should be unfit for a human.

That was also the night she noticed her Toto-Tou-san didn't come. Usually it was not a problem, but she needed to talk to someone..

checking in on her mother, who was fast asleep and had been doing so well since her stroke; Haru set out with a couple cans of tuna for the backyard to bribe her feline friends for information.

It didn't take long for the oldest, and she still remembered cuddling him as a kitten; to tell her about how bad things could get. They were all descended from Great Hero cats in the Cat Kingdom after all, her dear friends, but had left many generations before when there had been an argument on whether they should separate from the human world entirely. Apparently the cat kingdom Cats thought that allowing humans to pass through (and it explained the idea of Sidhe and Fairy mounds if there were other animal kingdoms with time passing differently!) would dilute their culture. That Haru had known more of the Right Ways and those had been taught by her feline companions had the 'exiles' completely smug.

Until the mention of Notoru.

That was when Haru learned time passed differently and that it was far slower in the cat kingdom..or faster. Apparently it depended on when you passed over. During the day? It went faster. At night? It was slower and you ran further risk of staying more than 24 hours..and staying a cat. Notoru had been a young cat when they had stories of leaving from the most recent generation that had come to human world, and Lune's father had just been coronated. They all warned her Notoru's family were renown for being rather..idiotic and to be careful. They had then proceeded to tell her to get help.

Haru had simply nodded and asked to where she should go?

The consensus was unanimous.

The Cat Bureau.

Haru had stopped off inside and gotten a few things, and made a few calls on the advice of her companions. She had learned a long time ago that cats saw the world differently, and apparently even the birds had input on what to bring, even if the cats had to deign to translate.

The result was Haru had packed a small bag with items she felt she'd need, a good coat, her favorite hiking boots were on and her best wool pants for wet hiking days with her Toto-Tou-san who seemed to revel in flying when it stormed. Everything was of course, raven black, and she had a lovely crow pendant on a silver keychain that dangled off her rucksack. Making certain her mother had food and a note, Haru set off on the confusing directions to the cat bureau. There was no telling when she would be delayed so she prepared for a multi day adventure even if this should take only a few hours.

'Most have to go the hard way, Meaaah. They run after the gateway guardian an he tests them.' one of her old friends had said, the tabby serious as he watched her with one eye gone from a fight over a pretty female years ago.

'Yeah but if you go how we say, you'll get there in Meow-time!" his son had agreed, nodding his ears flipping about in excitement.

The directions were of course, confusing.

Well, if you didn't grow up with cats being your sane friends and a crow that only cawed and screeched as your father figure.

'Down several hops and twenty itches' was an actual unit of measurement to cats. It worked out something like yards and meters depending how it was worded. A bushel of catnip rolling and a barrel of mice tumbling was different then a net of fish break, but Haru didn't even think of them in their human translations anymore. She bent down and moved through abandoned alleys and through forgotten parts of town left to crumble. There were a few places that she took to the roof, but far far FAR less she had been assured, than if she'd let the white guardian direct where she went.

Haru took a back route. A silent one, one without humans who would be out late and throwing things at serenading felines.

It was nearing the sunrise at the height of it's splendor when Haru stepped into the circle of buildings. She twirled a few times, eyes drinking in the sight.

There was a tremble to the air, there was something here. Something that reminded her of hot cocoa and new spring loam in the woods. Of the patter of kittens and flutter of bird wings newly out of the nest. There was the whisper of ash and old wood and the pervasive sensation of life. Every detail she saw spoke of heart, of intention, of passionate and heartbreaking effort.

This was the Refuge she had been told of. As much one to the 'creations' of the truest artists in ages past as hers was to the cats and birds of lines long gone.

Haru's eyes went from house to house, wondering why they seemed so empty..were there truly so few masterworks on the level that this places vibrations demanded?

Her brown eyes fell then, on a small feline figurine in a window.

Sighing softly Haru felt her lips twitch into a smile.

Oh.

There was true artistry as she could see it. Because it felt like he had been watching her, breathing, and if what hissed stories she had been told possessed truth, that was before he was even awake.

He made the Mona Lisa, David, seem shallow and clumsy and empty. They were art but not masterwork.

She understood now.

Flashing lights made Haru spin, her eyes delighted and eyes wide as for a moment the woman let shed her proper demeanor as unadultered wonder and delight pervaded her form. She felt the gasp part her lips and the laughter shake her diaphragm. Unable to help it for she did not wish to miss a moment, she twirled, arms out and eyes wide and sparkling.

This was magic as magic should be. Not the blue flash of portals that crossed worlds but the simplicity of the elements ever so softly bending to the will of another, showcasing not forcing the natural splendor that was all pervasive. This was a sunset, a supernova's harbinger. The beauty that was made and that had been carried in tales and legends.

It almost made her wipe her eyes.

As it was, Haru was blinking back tears as it ended even as a large white cat snapped out about not appreciating the light show.

"...I think I could see that a thousand times and 'ne'er tire o' the splendid new dawn.' '' Haru spoke softly, the words forcing her to allow them to thrumm her vocal cords as she looked up, catching the ever so last wisps of the day star stretching before she took over the sky from her little cousins. The words had been from a half remembered poem..

"Well it's nice to know someone appreciates my work.." Whatever else the suave accented voice was to say was ended by a sudden raspy squawk from above.

"Haru!?"

Haru looked up and didn't hold back either smile or laugh, her heart suddenly exultant at hearing her name from that beak and those feathers! No one else no matter how black would have that subtle banding of black on black that she knew so well! and just spoke back, so much adoration in her voice that the observers took a step back as if uncomfortable for even witnessing the moment.

"Hello, Toto-Tou-san.."

"Tou-san!?" came the loud feline voice but Haru had no eyes for anyone else as she drank in the black form she knew so well.

"I had no idea you would be able to speak words I could understand..." Haru said instead, lifting her hand as Toto fluttered down, perching on her forearm so she could draw him to her chest and rest her cheek upon his feathers, his own beak preening her auburn hair that fell across her forehead, loose from her trek, as her eyes closed at the familiar scent of him.

"It is this place, Haru. It's why I'm not stone in the day..But how …? And why.."

Haru took a soft inhale and let her fingers softly comb his back feathers, preening him in turn and for half a moment just lost herself in the familiar love she had for her Toto-tou-san before she lifted her head. "It's been a long few weeks since you were at the 'nest' Tou-san..and I fear I've much to tell.."

Toto sighed, but glided down with a soft caw "Only you, Haru. Let me introduce my friends, Baron and Muta.."

One feline twitched at the lack of full and proper address to a lady and the other in shock that there had been no insult. Neither knew what to make of the adult woman who just smiled at them both before bowing a little, as toto paused and then continued.

"My not so little hatchling chick..Haru."

"Hatchling, not fledgeling, Toto-Tou-san?" Haru asked as she sat down, tucking her legs under her at ease on the cool cobblestones.

Toto cawed and then as if he simply couldn't help it was back on her lap with a few hops, content to let her fingers preen his feathers. She could do so properly after all. "You are fully grown my Haru, and glide an fly with strong wings to heights only eagles dare..but you'll always be my chick."

Haru laughed softly and beamed down at him with such affection that Muta almost held back an insult. This just..

"Why do you know Birdbrain?"

Haru glanced at Muta and smiled, her body so at ease that for a moment the worry and urgency slipped to the rear of her mind.

"We found each other when I was a tiny girl, and he tolerated me so long I think I found a way into his heart. The copious amounts of mulberries hardly hurt either."

"Ha!" Muta laughed, for a moment distracted from the silent form beside him as he pointed at the crow laughing. "You always pick on me for thinking with my stomach."

"Well I was younger."

"Quite a bit." Haru agreed with Toto and nodded "As I was not yet in proper schooling."

That finally caused Baron to speak up. "You have known our companion a long time..but I must ask miss, since clearly you were unaware toto was here; much less could speak. What can we do for you?"

Haru's demeanor suddenly changed and it was something the creation noted with his sharp eyes as her behavior went from affectionate and indulgent to calm but regal. This was a demeanor he had not seen in ages, the grace of one who viewed life as a battleground but preferred the negotiation table. "It's a long story...perhaps you should make yourself comfortable?"

In the end as Haru was indeed, a grown woman and no girl child, she could hardly be invited inside. Instead tea and treats were brought out, Muta still bemused at the idea of Toto having a human chick and seemed highly entertained by how the crow would twitch when Muta called Haru 'chicky'.

Haru had succinctly explained the situation and wasn't even shy in explaining about her feline friends. Though Muta and Toto had both been startled at Baron's near reversion into his wooden state and twitching at hearing her refer to the Right Ways.

"never heard of em." Muta stated with his arms crossed and while Baron clearly fought for his composure Haru explained.

"Hm, Toto-Tou-san.." And wasnt it curious how every time she said that the crow would beam as he usually did but the two felines would twitch? "Do you recall the Ginger Stripes Clan going over poems with me when the Stripes that Weave clan wouldn't?"

"What sort of names are those!?"

"Family clan names, Muta. Very old.." Baron murmered, his thoughts spinning as Haru just nodded.

"From before the divide."

"...that..they couldn't be...Alive.."

Haru smiled at Baron, a true heart melting Haru smile that Toto hadn't seen enough of as she matured, and her peers had gone forward with their lives while Haru lived half out of their world already. "The lines breed true even now. They're many generations descended but take training seriously. I've been through several 'Grand Teachers' that have been and passed on their title, even if they still live. "

Haru laughed softly as Baron shook his head, and more questions went between. When all was said and done they knew what she had done for Lune -and Toto had almost molted hearing what she had done and nearly died for- and her turning him over to her friends to learn what he needed only for it to backfire.

"So though nothing yet has occurred, my friends advised I seek you out and here I am."

"A very good move." Baron agreed, before thinking, tapping his can as he did so. "Normally I would suggest a client staying at the refuge..."

"He means here, Haru." Toto piped up, he then flicked a wing to apologize to Baron for the interruption. "Haru's place where she's always gone has also been dubbed 'refuge'."

Haru nodded and smiled "Even if my size was not a complication in such, I have a mother who requires tending to or at least notice for one or the other of her friends to check in on her.."

Baron nodded again and Muta harumphed.

"Lemme guess..I'm going to be following chicky?"

"I do believe I can handle watching over my hatchling, fatso."

"Yeah great job you've done so far chicken!"

"I did a fantastic job you overgrown lump of lard!"

Haru twitched her lips as her tou-san hopped down to start pecking at Muta, and the two began to tussle. Brown eyes slid over, dancing with mischief as she glanced at Baron.

"I suppose I am overdue for being embarrassed by a father figure's behavior.."

Baron chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps. Still, Toto is stone most the day when not drawing upon the ambient magic here, he could stretch it at times but it is quite tricky for him to do over long periods.."

"Is it?" Haru looked startled and then glanced over at the scuffling bird fondly. "I suppose I am even more cherished then, for he often visited me during the day."

"If I may ask..how long.." Baron coughed into a gloved hand. "Forgive my impertinence, hardly a question one asks a lady.."

"I like to think my years are but a small part of who I am. The mountains and trees certainly don't mind their years nor does the fleeting blooms of spring lament mere hours." Haru said with a shrug, the words falling from long practice. She'd had many complain about her age and lack of the ring and offspring after all. "Toto-Tousan has been with me a little more than two decades."

"You will forgive my surprise that you've known each other so long..you hardly look of age.." Baron said and Haru just chuckled, teasing him though it had not been idle flattery.

"Charming, aren't you Baron?" She shrugged then. "I just turned thirty this year. To be honest there are many times I feel either the age of a small child again or like I am nearly as old as the stones in the woods near my home.." She trailed off then, her eyes distant and baron was curious. She was a very strange human, and there was a glimpse of Toto's regal bearing about her. Despite words never being truly shared it was clear to the dapper feline that the crow he had been friends with so long had indeed a hand in raising the woman beside him.

Her motions, even how she breathed were more feline and avian than human.

"You have dealt with the Cat Kingdom before, Baron?"

"Indeed. If you are wondering what potentially will occur?.." Haru's nod had Baron humm, and lean back on his cane as he thought. "You were told to expect gifts. I guarantee these are not going to be the sort humans appreciate and will require access to your person. The problem is that proximity to portals tends to do strange things to time.."

"Yes." Haru glanced back and shared her encounter with Lune in the hospital and the portal and Baron was about to reply, when her arms were full of black feathers again. Once more Haru's demeanor changed and melted into pure affection as she preened her Toto-Tou-san and spoke softly, her words barely over a whisper and flowing into a mockery of a purr. A fair approximation of one to be honest.

Baron and Muta exchanged a glance. Toto didn't do more then stretch out his neck and close his eyes, so used to the sound it didn't register.

Somehow, the woman had learned a way to make her soft endearments sound like a gentle cat purr. It was..soothing.

In the end Haru returned to her home with Muta and Toto planning to swap out who was with her. Muta during the day, Toto at night. Hopefully they would be able to keep an eye on things and prevent anything crazy from happening.

Well, Muta fell 'victim' to the first gift. Haru found all the extra catnip, and while Muta with giant eyes was rolling around on the grass -giggling- to himself about all the beautiful dancing food; Haru took the bags of cat nip to her refuge and then enjoyed the sight of many of her friends getting stupid.

Maybe this was what a normal college experience would have been like? Only with humans and alcohol not just cats and a completely safe growing plant..

No. It was probably exactly this way she thought in exasperation seeing yet another group of dazed off balance cats trying to sing in concert. Well, at least this gift was a nice one to share.

The next one...Haru honestly couldn't figure out. It was a lot of rather tasteless fish and mouse themed jewelry. An assortment in gold and silver, some had gems and some didn't. If it had been on the cute or elegant side she may have actually worn it, as it was ..well she didn't just want to scrap or pawn it! Eventually she found a large box to set them all in and shrugged. They were tiny charms, perhaps she'd sell them online for people's use.

So far the gift givers had snuck by Muta and Toto, and Haru was getting a little worried. That was two times..

The third was mice.

It was the first time in years Haru was glad that the stroke meant her mother couldn't quilt at home for how badly her hands trembled. Because Naoko was off with a ride from her friends to quilt together Haru simply went to her own refuge and asked her friends to come round up the mice in her house and take back all they could carry. There were a few birds of prey too and she brought the boxes of mice that hadn't escaped out to untie and made for some very happy birds.

That had prompted a visit to Baron, at her Toto-tou-san's urging. It was such a pleasure to speak with him now, and since she already knew Toto no longer hid it. As it was late enough Haru had him on her shoulder as they went the back route to the Refuge.

"...a rule and everything. Basically even if you could speak to birds, until you knew what I was I wouldn't have been able to talk. Rules around Creation's were always very strict you know..there's so rarely any of us. We have to be exceptionally careful. Once, the Refuge was in the middle of nowhere...and now there's a huge city around us."

"I don't blame you.."

"But Haru, my little hatchling..I still lament that I couldn't tell you. All those years you poured your heart out to me and I wanted to respond so dearly.."

Haru smiled softly. Even as she stepped into the wonder that was the refuge, her heart overflowed with adoration for the crow-father she had on her shoulder. "I have you now, and it is a gift beyond any I dared to dream."

"You need to learn to dream bigger than chicky, if bird brain talking is all you think you want." Muta huffed as a greeting and Haru laughed.

It was not a tinkly ladies laugh, or even a soft sound. It was a bubbling up from your middle and cannot hold in the joy sort of laugh before Haru grinned, sparkling eyes alight with russet fire. Toto was used to her comments and wishes growing up so he didn't even flinch when Haru shrugged. "And what should I dream of then, Muta?"

"Wealth maybe." Muta shrugged, asnwering with the first thing he thought most humans wanted.

"Just enough to get by is plenty."

"A family?"

"I have one."

"No I mean like a husband and kids.."

Toto cawed a dismissal. "Like anyone would be good enough for my haru!"

"I long ago realized that is not what I want, or shall have."

It was a heavy silence from Muta, if Baron was around he was not visible. Haru didn't take pity on the cat, making sure as she reached up with her spare hand that her hair was still pinned up. Toto was on her other arm after all. There was a strange pause to how Muta held himself, one foot in the air as if he worried setting it down may set off tears from the woman. Haru chuckled faintly and her soft brown eyes, so warm and understanding locked to Muta's own beady ones.

"I have always been...different...Muta. Some of the elder Cats speak of those like me in the stories, tales of those who could communicate properly and fully with felines. Usually the line continues in their siblings or only from arranged unions to produce heirs. It is something in the gift..that makes us.." She paused and shrugged then softly, folding her legs under her as she dropped gracefully to the cobblestones as had become her want. "I can admire the appearance of males of my own species but I do not desire to pair with one to the point that would create children. These days it is not so unheard of in regular humans either."

"So what you got no emotions?"

"take that back you disgusting pig!" Toto screeched protectively but Haru just smirked.

"I have emotions, but I am in full control. Things matter to me beyond that. Unfortunately it is very difficult to find a suitor who is not fixated on less than clandestine affections." Haru shrugged, she was raised by cats, admittedly ones far more polite then the white one, but she was hardly ashamed of the fact she had no interest in more carnal aspects to things. In her mind people fixated on such things to their detriment, letting chemistry and hormones over take them. She believed in love of course, but innocent and mildly passionate was more her style. Kisses and soft affection, not the sort found in her old friend Hiromi's tawdry romance books.

She was a soul from a world long gone, after all it seemed.

"But we did not come here to speak of my particular relationship interests, did we?" Haru said amused and then watched the black and white friends coil and tussle, no doubt both trying to forget they had essentially just engaged in 'girl talk'. It amused her endlessly.

"Ah, miss Haru." Baron said as he emerged, bowing with his hat in his hand. "A pleasure to see you, what has brought you here?"

Glancing over calmly and with a wave of her hand in greeting Haru began to explain the three gifts softly, quietly. Just barely audible really to her own ears over the yowling and cawing but she knew Baron's hearing was far better than hers.

"I see." Baron leaned on his cane, eyes sharp and bright and thoughtful. "That there has been three occasions and none were noted until too late.. We may not be dealing with the bumbling organizational master we thought. This is too..careful. Too thought out. It is to be most honest peculiar as it is rare indeed that planning and patience is the forte of most felines these days."

"More like Muta, than your own self then?" Haru asked, pulling her knees to her chest and smiling, pleased as she saw the figurine stiffen a little in surprse.

"I did not mean to imply."

"One has eyes, and especially -ears-, Baron." Haru teased gently as Muta was yowling insults at that very moment. Haru found she greatly enjoyed speaking with the cat doll who just finally paused, and then gave her a tiny nod. It would be impolite to agree, but there was truth there after all.

"It is to be expected truly, that there are some differences however. I was created in the partial image of a cat and am fortunate enough to have grasp of their language and histories but I am not a cat at the same time."

"Ah." Haru's inflection made the dapper gentlecat look up, his green eyes narrowed but the brown eyes were not focused upon him. Rather her gaze followed her crow-father and his companion. The brief sound however, had been one of commiseration. It was tiring how often people gave the doll their sympathies. The only one even remotely able to understand was Toto, and even then the crow could blend seamlessly and not live so apart. Haru offered no explanation though, and slowly the silence stretched into comfort again as they sat together.

Eventually Baron hummed faintly. "It seems that stationing someone at your home is not doing enough.."

"How many of the gifts do you expect there to be?"

"Between five and seven most likely. The numbers are not truly significant but it is rare they would go up to nine, which is very significant to Cats and Omens.."

"..Cat magic superstitions are largely forgotten then?" Haru asked, glancing back at him and Baron found himself once more surprised at the wealth of knowledge the girl had.

"Indeed. I have a few books on the subject but even then.."

"It's usually an oral tradition. Secrets are meant to be kept between two, as the human saying goes. So one passes it to another and so on.." Haru chuckled and shrugged, giving one of her tiny genuine smiles that made her eyes warm and dance. Not for the first time Baron figured that for a human, the woman was quite pretty. A fact Toto enjoyed cawing about endlessly these days.

"I see."

"When this is all over, you'll have to meet my friends. I'm sure they'd love to have another willing ear."

"Much as I would enjoy that, Miss Haru, I do believe you are missing a key factor." When her eyes were back on him, Baron smiled at her. "You are unique. Cat speakers are a legend of themselves."

"There is only one of you Baron. Am I right?"

"You are correct. There were a few of us made in pairs and groups but I was the only one whom awoke."

"Well then, you are far more worthy of legends."

Baron looked away, grateful that his form was deeply enough furred he could not blush and he was fully capable of controlling both ears and tail to prevent giving away his emotions. It was..unique. To have regard from one that he was to be helping but had not actually done so for yet. It was also summarily a new experience to have a human be the one who had come. It was called the 'Cat Bureau' but very common for various species to have shown up. The human though, this was new. If anything he would have placed odds upon it being a young one that had found them. A child perhaps, or a youth in the thralls still of their wonder stage when they could accept the fantastic before them. A creation's lifeforce was rather dependant on full belief after all. To maintain form around those without ambient magic he required either the Refuge or full scale belief. As did Toto.

Toto had clearly never struggled with Haru's simple acceptance. Not even once since she learned her crow-father was so much more. He'd not yet stepped out of the refuge with her because he somehow doubted that she really held as much to her as to make it easy enough for him. He'd already spent years enough in an antique shop because of being unable to release his doll form and had no desire to repeat it.

For some reason, despite his fierce internal belief that one had to believe in themselves..he kept forgetting that he had all the proof of Haru's doing just that.

Not to mention she was clearly no normal human. He really owed the cat speaker far more credit, she was a fully grown woman and able to speak with him easily. And it had been nice to speak with someone who posessed manners once again.

"Baron?" Haru's voice was soft, calm, and he glanced up as her eyes locked to his again. "Do you think I should arrange for my mother to go visit a friend? I can easily set it up..she could use a break for a time..and then the three of you can stay with me on rotation easier."

Baron adjusted the grip on his cane but nodded. "It would seem to be, a far more prudent action. Especially considering I am unable to properly offer you the hospitality of my own home."

"The offer is appreciated, regardless." Haru said with a smile and then stood.

It was something Baron could admit he admired about the woman as she went to speak with her Toto-Tou-san. She was a decisive sort, and did not back down from what actions to take when she had made up her mind.

()()()()()

"The best laid plans of Cats and Crows.." Haru sighed a few days later. She was running a hand through her wet hair, wrapped in naught but her favorite towel as she eyed the newest addition to her bathroom. It was a good thing she'd been in the shower which had a dark opaque curtain. Still the glow of portal light was hard to miss.

It had been very easy to get her mother and a few of Naoko's best friends to finally go to the resort they'd wanted. There was a festival happening this time of year and several new curious anti aging treatments on offer. Haru was grateful that the women had all saved up, and decided it was a great time instead of waiting for the busy season. She'd found her old doll furniture and items, mostly still unused since her mother had been the owner of them. Haru had preferred her books and being out with the cats and birds. Still, she was glad to be able to offer them for Baron's comfort even if it was just so he had a proper chair while in her room and the kitchen. The discussion had been simple.

Baron of course, hadn't wished to be a bother. Haru had said it couldn't always be comfortable sitting on counters or the floor and he'd given in without protest. Or in a proper old gentleman's style..agreed with her by not protesting. There were already perches hidden throughout the house for Toto and she was hardly concerned about Muta.

The best part of the doll furniture had honestly been the fine dishware so that Baron could still make his own tea, even if he had to get creative about how he got the hot water and everything done. Haru had felt surprisingly pleased when she'd shared her own stash of loose leaf and herbal items she made tea and paints with. The cat figurine had been ecstatic and it had started a very long discussion over pigments and hues and when the 'dye' became impossible to drink.

Haru had felt like she'd not only given Baron a wealth of information, but walked away with a dozen new ideas to try.

Sighing she leaned against the shower wall and shook her head.

Well, she had something else to discuss now. Slipping on her robe and grateful she had brought her pajamas in for underneath it, Haru huffed and opened the door.

"Toto-tou-san? Muta?..Baron..you'd better come see..."

It was saying a great deal that she head the thudding of heeled tiny shoes and the thumping of Muta's paws not long after the feathers shifting through the air. If anyone had beaten her crow-father there though, it would have been a shock. Toto had only become more her protective father figure now.

"Whoa Chicky..." Muta said, and Haru just nodded, keeping the door wide open as she moved into the hall to slide down with a sigh.

"You're telling me...I hope you're hungry, Muta?"

Luckily..Haru had a bathroom where the shower and the tub were separated. Because right now the bathtub was full of fish.

"I...for me?" Muta sounded touched, moving a paw to wipe his eye even as Haru groaned..and Toto and baron just stared.

"Hey Muta, since you've liked three gifts now..Catnip, Fish, Mice..why don't you see if the king has a daughter or a favorite niece or something? I'll prepare a speech on you're greatness...or you could just marry the prince yourself." Haru managed to get out with a wry smile, but Toto chortled.

"Princess Muta...sounds rather fittin lardball.."

Muta of course was already in the process of eating and Baron turned, surprised to see Haru who was normally so serene, with her face in toto's wing. Her damp hair was dark from the water and almost blended into the inky black feathers as she breathed in the gargoyle's scent.

It was to be expected though. Once more they had slipped through.

"Terrible manners..troubling a lady in such a situation..we can only fervently hope they had no idea you were there.." Baron grumbled, furious at the invasion of Haru's privacy. Haru peeked at him over Toto's spread wing as the crow taunted Muta. The effect not unlike a courtier fluttering a fan as they met eyes.

"Four. So potentially one more..."

Baron nodded gravely. This was not a good sign. They were getting bolder.

()()()()()()

By sheer luck, Baron was outside keeping Haru company in her yard alone when the bumbling folded ear cat returned. Notoru proceeed to coo and praise the wonder of the gifts she had received. Baron had hidden himself in Haru's long hair, which thankfully was down. Whatever he was tempted to say however was silenced as he listened to Haru's retorts.

She really was one of a kind.

"While I'm certain the gifts were meant kindly, and certainly my friends enjoyed them..they are entirely not suitable for a human and actually were a bit of a problem."

"A...a problem..." The brown cats' jaw quivered as he chattered a moment, paws to his tiny split mouth in concern. "Oh..oh dear..Oh the king won't be happy..Ohhhh...no..."

"Lune had thanked me in person, that's plenty. Truly. No more gifts please."

"Oh but miss Haru we can't stop, we musn't! We've saved the best for last!"

"May I at least know so I can tell you if it's not fitting?" Haru pleaded, softly, gently. Far more patiently then Baron felt the scottish fold deserved. Haru's self restraint was admirable and showed how mature she was, far beyond the manners found often in her generations or any since his own crafting.

"Well, you are well versed in the Right Ways and the speech so we figured we'd only honor you by granting you more!"

"More?" Haru was carefully sceptical, one brow lifted slightly. "In what way?"

"Well isn't it nice understanding cats? I mean, fully? You get why we are like we are!"

"Mmm." Haru nodded, ever mindful of the burden on her shoulder slight though Baron's weight was. She didn't wish to topple him off or expose him. "True. It must be nice to be a cat, you have little in the way of concerns that are not directly involved in what your nature calls for." She chuckled, and gave a tiny teasing smile. "Though it seems most to involve napping in the sun all day..."

"Yes! I knew you'd understand! That settles it!"

"Wait, settles what?" Haru sat up more, worried now and Baron leapt down. But not before the rushing away of a tiny brown form into a portal.

His words floated back to them, making a pair of electric green eyes meet the terrified brown between human and figurine made flesh.

"Why marriage to the Cat Prince, of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

()()()()()

The information of the fifth gift had of course, sent Toto into a tizzy. He'd spent a good few hours refusing to get off Haru's shoulder unless in her lap. He was agitated and even Muta was laying off the jokes as the crow clearly was terrified. And furious. It alternated rather frequently. He huffed and then resumed preening Haru's hair in a nervous gesture. To help calm them both, Haru had left her hair down, the long auburn locks falling to her elbows as she sighed, hands clasped around her cup of tea which she had brewed to Baron's directions as he had tapped out amounts from her tea tins.

His blend was soothing, but she was honestly quite tempted to add a little splash of something stronger that she kept around. As alluring as that sounded however, she knew she needed her wits about her.

"Haru..say something." Baron said softly, noticing the woman had barely sipped her tea and it was now getting cool.

Haru shifted slightly, taking a few gulps of the tea. It made Baron wince a little as he was aware it hadn't been one of his best batches. Tolerable, yes. Usually the brown eyed woman would savor his tea, that she was drinking it as she was revealed a lot about her nerves. "...Is it at all funny that all I can keep thinking about is that I can't believe they didn't at least appeal to my father for permission?" Haru groaned then and hid her face in Toto's feathers.

At her words however, the crow gargoyle's body language softened and he closed his eyes. At least Toto now knew that whenever Haru did become serious, she'd expect them to ask him first. Which was rather entertaining as Toto knew Haru didn't believe in anything other then a true partnership and was..well, the human males were rarely producing any that would suit her.

The idea of his little human chick with a feline wasn't a terrible one either, Lune was seemingly level headed but the aging difference was a problem. Then you had the species barrier..and the fact that Haru had reasons to remain a human, and in human world.

"I don't like the idea of you as a cat. Mangy creatures." Toto said simply, that gained him a loud yowl of anger from Muta, and humorously a tired half hearted glare from Baron. Haru just giggled and lifted her face, Toto's goal's accomplished as she shrugged.

"I always wanted to be able to fly with you, actually.."

"Chicky'd make a good cat but it should be her choice." Muta hurumphed. He was in a very fine mood since he had just managed to eat almost an entire bathtub of fish.

"It should always be the ladies choice." Baron agreed, sipping his own tea. "I don't like this. They have proven regardless of your location, they shall seek you out. After the last encounter I can safely say they are also being highly irrational and cannot be reasoned with. This leaves with only a few potentially dangerous courses of action."

"How many worth doing?" Toto asked, eyes narrowing. Normally he was game for anything his fellow creation suggested. This, however, was His Haru.

"Two." Baron frowned and then shook his head, looking up for his green eyes to lock onto her brown ones.

"We go there pre-emptively, or we find a way to cut you off from anywhere they could go. The second is not a guarantee..."

"But I would have only a day and a night before turning into a cat, correct?" Haru said. She was after all, well acquainted with Feline Lore.

"Yes. That is the problem."

"Maybe.." Toto paused. Then he tilted his head one way, then the other as he looked into Haru's eyes.

Haru looked back, unblinking. Brown and Black met and Toto nodded.

"I need to check with one of the owls in the bird kingdom. Give me until tomorrow..would it be safer in the refuge?"

"Only for a time. I know it's easier for you to find that location however." Baron answered. Toto cawed a laugh and shifted his body.

"Once. Haru's home has become a secondary one, after all, it's where my hatchling nests."

It was always strange, in a good way, for Muta and Baron to see Toto acting as a parent. Almost as much as how suddenly Haru's arms were carefully around her crow-father, soft little kisses going to his head and beak. Baron was a creation, and highly attuned to the emotions and magic that was in love. It was a key component to awakening a creation after all. So it was always astounding for his eyes, shifting greens that reflected the unique fabric they had once been; to see the interplay of energies between the crow creation and his chosen human hatchling.

Soft silvery pale hues would twine around them, gentle and effervescent as bubbles in champagne. Invisible to others, but comforting and powerful. Baron watched with a soft wistful remembrance of his own creator. No wonder Toto's feathers gleamed so and his stone was like a dark blue marble these days. Love was a necessity to them, and Baron had been granted far more of it then Toto in the previous years. Many an owner had treasured the cat doll before he finally made his way to the refuge. Gargoyle's by contrast, rarely inspired such emotions.

Just being near to that bond, had helped settle Baron's own magics and they felt like he had become stronger with the friendship and belief of Haru then he had been in years. He could only imagine what new feats Toto was close to unlocking. There was a reason the greatest creations in history had been loved by many.

Finally Haru sighed and smiled, stroking the glossy feathers wistfully. "you fly safe, promise? I would be heartbroken to never have your wings beside me for guidance, Toto-Tou-san.."

Toto cracked his mouth open in a mockery of a smile, his eyes like two obsidian points in their sharpness. "You'll never be without me while you live, Haru. Your mortal life is too short, I wouldn't miss any of it I do not need to."

Haru smiled back and then nodded, carrying her precious burden out the back door before launching him into the air to help him catch a draft. The beat of his wings so soft and belying the weight they often were when he was stone.

"Fly swift and silent.." Haru whispered, her brown eyes fixated at the long since invisible dark form against an evening sky. "...I wonder. Is this what most children once felt, watching their fathers going to work in the morning. Never sure when but counting on the simple faith that he would return at the end of his day?" Haru was speaking softly to herself, but Muta was still stuffing his face of the last of the bathtub bounty, and Baron had moved by her ankles. True, he had athletic capabilities that were greatly increased from having muscles that were never degrading when in his flesh form but even Baron balked at such heights as leaping onto the decorative table beside Haru's waist.

"I imagine few have a crow creation as their father, off to a kingdom of birds to seek information regarding the forced courtship of their human hatchling to a cat prince." Baron had to suppress a smile of amusement as he heard his own words. To his entire delight Haru laughed. Not a delicate ladies giggle or a soft snort of amusement, this was a laugh that had her falling to her knees, closer to his height as she chortled.

"I'm blessed. Though not as much by fortune as you are, having such wit ready to pierce my melancholy when I need it. Thank you, Baron." Haru's eyes met his and her smile was a soft blinding thing in it's intensity. When Haru felt an emotion, Baron was beginning to realize, she did so with all her being. Nothing was held back by the human woman. She embodied everything that he had once learned to greatly admire about the human race. They felt so keenly, so strongly. Oftentimes indeed he personally thought that humans dulled their senses in things to distract them because the way they could experience the world was too sharp and swift and sudden. The feelings that would be a comfort to him or a true cat would be devastating in their potency to a human.

Haru was again, the pinnacle of her race. He merely bowed, lacking his hat and coat as they were hanging by the door off a tiny hook she'd stuck into the wall for his use. "I am glad to chase the fear from your eyes even for a moment, my lady. It is a small service, but no less important."

"You're special, Baron."

"I am a gentlecat, only doing as I feel I must, Haru." Baron insisted softly, modestly redirecting her praise.

She would have none of it of course. Haru's lips twisted in an amused tiny smile as her eyes saw him. Indeed, it felt often as though her eyes were not truly focused on the world present. Rather that she had the uncanny gaze to see beyond. He wondered what she saw, with her round human pupils never carved but grown from flesh and cells in the proper life cycle. Mayhaps they saw things differently and what he perceived in colors simple she saw in hues he would never be able to grasp. Perhaps it was the other way around, there was no way to know save to live as the other did. An impossible feat.

"You are unique among cats and humans Baron, I think I have experience enough in both to judge." Haru pointed out and Baron was forced to concede the point. Gloved hands spread in supplication as he yielded.

"You are the catspeaker, the one versed in lore even I have never heard. I will concede to your mastery in the topic as I also have not spent much time in the company of humans in many a year.."

"When did you leave, human society that is?"

"When I grew tired of seeing the poor and desperate handing over their greatest treasures for a few pennies." Baron's voice was serious, sad. He noticed the curiosity present in Haru's warm gaze but she did not ask. He was grateful but inclined his head. This, he felt with her maturity she would understand as only Toto did. After all, she was honestly, in the ways that truly counted, Toto's child.

"I would watch, Haru.." Baron shifted, adjusting the position of his hands so one could firmly grasp the elbow of the opposite arm behind him. He had no jacket to clutch, no cane to lean on. He dispersed his weight and forced his tail to hold stiff. Haru tugged her knees to her chest to better pay attention and listen, her gaze and regard a palpable thing that with her utter attention, her absolute certainty that he was real..only strengthened him. The wellspring in the cat creation filled a little further with that. A well that had long ago run so dry there was little but shadows at the bottom of the crevasse for him to draw on for his light shows. Haru's unhesitating belief in everything he said or did, or was, had Baron feeling much as he supposed his fully feline contemporaries would after over indulgence in catnip or the fermented floral brews they adored so greatly. It was astounding what Toto's little fledgeling could do by merely existing. She was not even aware that she was feeding a starving tom cat, one who was but steps away; a few months perhaps before this fiasco, from being unable to move once more. In the refuge the greatest risk was that no one would find them. When the belief magic ran to thin they reverted to a solid state until someone found and believed in them again.

It was a devastating reality and no doubt why so few had managed to find the refuge. It was not enough to be cherished or loved, or prized. You had to be believed in. And how few of those truly spectacular creations, a master work by an artisan that put all they were into the craft, were toys? The most likely object to have children believe in them as real. Sadly a child's belief was a single grain of sand to the Sahara of an adult's and so it took many generations for a creation to build up enough for a decade of being animated. Baron had only grasped his reality again so firmly when a girl started to write stories of him. Stories that made the rounds of her friends who were willing to believe in a dashing gentleman's adventures.

He had no doubt he owed the tales, more than likely entirely fabricated and without any basis in history save for his name and likeness, to the young girl's imagination. That is what he owed so many years of freedom to. Freedom however, was different then living well. It said a great deal that he could only handle a lightshow to welcome someone to the refuge. After the short time with Haru, Baron didn't doubt he would be able to mimic the beauty of the northern lights themselves and have color and variations on the spectacular strobe effects.

For all this, he owed no small debt to Haru and if she was curious why he reacted as he did..he could share. Gladly.

"The last man who owned me, make no mistake, treasured the artistry in my making." Baron sighed then, closing his eyes. He could recall the scent and sights of the shop all too well, the voices.. "Yet, he could not simply give away his life's savings to every person in need. He paid only what he could. When someone would come in and have an illness in the family or a newborn he would pay more..but he could not grant much. He simply did not have the resources. I would watch the common person enter, have some treasure they would wish to clutch close to their breast and run fingers over like a fluttering breeze. Flapping butterfly wings to assure themselves it was still there and solid and real. Haru, people brought in their treasures often only to learn that the majority of the value was sentimental or so specific in it's application that it would take a collector and years of time to render it to a satisfactory conclusion. It.." Baron took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Green and brown met, glades in a forest dappled by sunshine and Baron felt his muscles relax.

His tail swayed ever so softly, betraying his agitation but permitted because there was something about Haru's eyes that eased Baron's heartache in the memories. How blessed he was to be dear friends with Toto, to have met his fosterling. Indeed, Baron did not doubt when all this was over that crow and crow-daughter alike would rejoice that finally a circumstance had arrived permitting Toto to reveal the true depth of his nature and capabilities to his fledgeling.

It was a pity truly, it had not happened earlier. Baron made a note to find out from Toto how now they had managed all this time without the boon of speech and words to form the explanations and the questions. On which topic..

"You cannot imagine I hope Haru, and I dearly hope you never shall, the hardship of not only seeing those so desperately in need; but also the hardship of being the one to refuse them. I watched the good man whom my very presence provided silent company for, turn away everything from pregnant mothers to injured soldiers. It was..." Baron simply sighed and shook his head. "Forgive me Haru, I have forgotten the topic.."

"Aside from that.." Haru said with a soft smile, a warm expression that soothed those painful memories rushing through Baron's mind. "Thank you. For sharing."

"Thank you for believing."

Haru blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Baron..you do know..the entire cat clans in my refuge believe in you. They are the ones who told me to find you.."

"There is a unique potency to humans and their beliefs, Miss Haru.."

"Back to Miss are we?"

"Forgive me. It was highly improper for me to have dropped that in the first place.."

"I rather like it." Haru grinned at him, enjoying the sight of the regal tawny cat taken off guard. "Friends are not so formal, Baron. Not with each other."

"Friends. Indeed." Baron smiled at her and then shook his head, dazed. The strength of her belief battered at him as if he was in his wooden form, thrown overboard in the midst of a most powerful gale. He shook his head and attempted to continue. It was peculiar really, how her very regard felt to him as if he had indulged in drinking something far stronger then mere tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru continued to amaze Baron.

The more time he spent with her in the next twenty four hours, awaiting Toto's return; the more it became apparent that this was a woman who was entirely set apart from her species. Haru made Baron wish to seek out her feline companions and ask them all they knew of the great legends of Cat Speakers.

The few things that Muta could tell, was still striking. As Muta often ignored tales and fables that he knew as much as he did only suggested there was vast expanses of tales that remained untouched for the tawny cat to learn of someday.

Cat Speakers were a breed apart from humans. They rarely settled down because they were more than just an intermediary. Every tale Muta could recall described Cat Speakers as something far beyond just humans that understood the language. Indeed it seemed they thought different, acted different, and if they reached maturity were as apart from humans as they were cats. They did not fit in anywhere.

It was a conundrum that the cat creation was all too familiar with. Within just the days since the soft explanation by Baron of his earlier life in an antique shop; he had noticed that Haru often seemed to pause before she spoke and her eyes would go distant. It was as if she was trying to translate into a language he could understand before she spoke. As Baron spoke both of the main languages Haru had -Japanese and Feline- he did not understand her hesitation. He even had learned avian, a language that Haru had no knowledge of.

It was in the twist of her gaze that gave her away in the end. Her eyes would flicker around. They'd dull and go distant as she fell into her thoughts. Briefly, before speaking, there was almost a tiny spark to them. It was..

Different.

Toto made it back before the cats made another move on Haru. In his arrival to the back yard had been an almost dance where Toto bobbed and weaved in the air around Haru whom twisted and moved her arms. They spiraled and twisted and spoke to each other in a way that Muta was confused by and Baron..

Baron looked with the 'flaw' in his gaze. The one his creator had made when the fabric had a mistake and it was a case of the mistake being the happy accident that created devotion in his crafter. Had the fabric not torn and created the 'angel shimmer' to his eyes, it is likely Baron would have never become his crafters obsession. The eyes were so important they had been placed before final carving details and paint had even been considered, much less fabric or whiskers. His eyes had consumed his maker into a frenzy of trying to match the accidental phenomena with the grandeur of the rest of the wooden creation. There was a specific pattern though. One he recalled with flawless clarity.

He saw it played out in physical form as Haru and Toto 'played' out their gleeful meeting as they once again met with each other. Haru dipped and twisted and all but took flight with Toto as they moved together. Two wild spirits bound to forms, one mortal and one immortal. One flesh but stone and one flesh that would eventually decay.

They were a completed pair in his eyes.

Love bound them so tightly that even though Haru was hardly what one would call gracefully moving, she balanced Toto's aerial stunts. Black and auburn, pale skin and inked feathers whirled about in the twilight air in the back yard. Brown eyes glowing with a russet fire never left the fathomless onyx. Haru was not smiling, Toto's beak was not open. They didn't' need such.

The sheer affectionate bond the two had, one immortal and one peculiar mortal, radiated through the trailing light so greatly it beat upon the glass window before the cat creation.

The two had been meant to find each other. They were a father and child for all of eternity. To not have them there, together, was something Baron could no longer picture. His memories of Toto were now all colored by the sparrow daughter he had, the lack of her presence in the familiar one of the crow gargoyle was...wrong.

Yet she was mortal.

Finally Haru swept her arms out and Toto flew into them as she spun a few times. Her eyes closed, as Toto's did and the two faded into something else.

Just love.

A pure innocent familiar love. Something so primal and known across species and creation.

Baron was humbled he was able to witness it.

He swore to himself to ensure nothing came between the family that had found each other. Crow-father and Human-Daughter deserved their happiness.

Muta being so silent beside him, said more then his mouth ever would.

What Toto and Haru had was magic all it's own.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: There really is no rhyme or reason or outline as a warning for you all. I'm just writing the story as it demands out.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

What Toto brought back in information, caused Haru to finally break out something stronger to add to the tea.

Apparently there was a sort of obscure bit of magic the avian kingdom could work that would allow Haru to safely travel to the bird kingdom and seek advice before needing to go to the cat kingdom. It was a magic that would take place in a time span so slowed to her own that it would seem as if no time had passed at all. The trick was the crow gargoyle had to be the one to fuel the spell and despite over twenty years of Haru's devotion and belief, taking more than one along would potentially crack the stone wonder. In the end, around a dazed Haru who had actually begged the males to discuss and figure this out without her input, her toto-tou-san would look out for her after all, she had just proceeded to dull all of her senses by trying to not think of anything at all.

Muta had been the one to join her. It wasn't that Haru drank a great deal, there was really only a splash of sake in her drink. It was more that mentally it was the ritual of imbibing the liquor at all that made her turn off her thoughts and just try to not panic. Focus on the warmth of her cup and the scents that didn't quite blend between tea and sake. No milk this time..Muta was seemingly as capable of downing an entire bottle of thankfully cheap Sake, as he was food. Haru pretended not to notice if the creations had a tiny bit themselves that was all their own business. It wasn't like they weren't greatly more of age than she was!

It didn't seem like the sort of announcement from Toto that should have Haru so shaken at first. Even Baron had looked confused when she'd brought back the glass bottle and proceeded to set out saucers if they wanted any. Closing her eyes though Haru enjoyed the warm purring weight of Muta beside her. It wasn't the spell or going to the avian kingdom, indeed Haru had always wished to fly with her father on wings some how. It was hardly the looming impossibility of her life these days. Actually Haru was a little distressed that such chaos and madness was so comforting. Had she not her mother to keep an eye on Haru may even have been tempted to journey about the cat kingdom before this!

Toto however, knew his hatchling. He sighed and shook his head at something Baron had said. "Come on. Let's talk in the other room. Even half full of sake Muta is capable..don't tell him I said that."

"As miss Haru has also partaken I doubt we should just leave her be!" Baron started to protest. He was actually startled seeing the flint in the crow's eyes.

"My little fledgling doesn't drink, Baron. If she has a splash at all like tonight..it's because it's something she and her mother used to do when Haru came of age. I guarantee you that tea cup will only have a few sips gone. It's the act more then the substance that is comforting to her. Come on.."

Toto hopped out of the room, waiting for the cat creation to catch up before he shifted a bit. "I have made up for lost time by telling Haru things about the avian kingdom that she would never know. It's not so ...pointlessly flourishing as the cat kingdom but the basics she knows. Magic like this has a high price Baron, a very high price. Using it even to get answers will change her in some way."

"How so?"

"That's the thing. We're creatures of the wind and sky Baron. Unpredictable elements. No one can say how it will change someone and it's never the same twice. It could be a blessing or it could trap her worse than the current situation. I know her, she's brave. So brave..she isn't scared for herself." Toto's beak cracked open in a smile seeing Baron's clear confusion. Really it was only to be expected since Baron was used to being the one with all the answers.

"Haru fears for others. For her mother she worries about not coming back. Trust me that little girl of mine is a robin, determined as can be when she wants something and like a magpie with silver when curious. She worries for me." Toto twisted his head a little, like a human would crack their neck. "I've not been being believed in to the same level or amount you have all this time. Just Haru. Haru is an adult and she's special but..I'm not back to when I was created yet. This kind of magic, it may almost kill me. Haru picked up on that right away."

"So the problem is that she's risking losing her parents in some way if this lead is followed. I take it they won't accept anything other then Haru coming herself?"

"Exactly. She has to prove she wants it.." Toto's eyes flickered then and he sighed. "Nothing is free..."

"Then I suppose we shall be needing to talk to others, Toto. I cannot see your human taking any risks with your safety."

"That's just it though Baron. I know they have an answer for her."

"Come now.."

Toto's eyes looked away from him and he shifted, giving Baron the strong feeling there was something not being said.

"What can't you tell her, Toto?"

"I can't share." Toto half hopped, agitated. "I can't say anything. It must be made without influence."

"...you cannot even advise?"

"No. And that is the worst part. I can't do anything a father should for his chick."

Baron sighed and lifted a brow wondering how his friend had forgotten the advice he was so known to give. "Then Toto, it seems all you can do is believe in yourself and Haru."

Toto huffed and for the first time Baron could remember, actually looked upset with the cat-creation.

"You know Baron, belief is amazing as it's what we thrive on..but there's nothing wrong with loving and wishing to protect either. Sometimes..I think that's what has been fixing me more. Haru loved me for years and didn't think me more than a crow." Hopping back away the crow-creation left his cat companion to ponder on his words.

It was true, you could believe forever and nothing could come of it..

But if you loved for the sake of one you loved? Toto would have never considered doing any of the things he did for Haru otherwise. He had loved her enough to be her crow-father when he couldn't speak.

She had loved him enough to let him take that role.

()()()()()()

"I'm more scared of losing you than anything." Haru confessed softly, resting her cheek upon his wing as Toto snuggled up against her. Haru had let Toto cuddle on her bed for a very long time together and he stretched out his neck, barely nudging her nose with his beak.

"Haru.."

"I mean it, Tou-san." Haru's beautiful brown eyes closed for a moment and she let out a sigh, through her mouth and nose at the same time to try and disturb his feathers as little as possible. "I feel horrible.." She whispered softly then, and Toto held perfectly still. It wasn't often Haru had thoughts that she berated herself over -she thought more like a cat (or a crow!) than a human usually-  
"Because if I did...I mean..I keep thinking..I ..." The rambling was an adorable habit of hers as she tried to get her mind to slow down enough to properly form sentences. Finally she licked her lips and then made eye contact.

"Because I'm more scared of going to the Avian Kingdom and something being too much for you. For you to get hurt or weakened or worse and..I don't worry so much over my mother."

"Oh Haru..haru.." Toto stretched out a wing, glad he was on top of the blankets and just let the feathers drape over her arm. "My little brave fledgling.. that doesn't make you a bad person. You've been fretting again.." Toto softly pecked her nose. "Your mother is safe and with friends. You know that, there's nothing Naoko is going to get up to except come back with a bill from buying all those products that she's going to fall in love with. You're worrying over ones in danger. That's normal, that's not something to feel bad over. I worry about you too."

Haru had relaxed as Toto spoke and her brown eyes were so old some nights, but right now it reminded him of the little girl he'd first met. The one who untangled his wing and shared squished mulberries from her pocket. The one who called a plain brown bird 'beautiful wings' and bribed them to tell him it was okay. The little girl with the soft hands and the gentle voice was still right there with him.

"Thank you." Haru said it softly. She took a deep breathe then and nodded. "We'll go. For answers."

"For hope." Toto gently reminded her and Haru smiled.

"Will you be my size there?"

"Oh much larger. You'll be but a little starling next to me."

"Will we go alone?"

Toto doubted Haru had forgotten everything, she was instead using this as a way to indulge the little girl inside her, to trust her crow-father to figure it all out. Unlike many responsibilities this one was comforting and left a ball of warmth in Toto's keel bone area.

"We will. Just the two of us, I guess we are far overdue for one of those father daughter events your school used to do, aren't we?"

Haru giggled and nodded but finally as Toto kept telling her small tales of what she could expect in the Avian kingdom, she nodded off. One hand curled by her face, the other resting on his back. Toto did not need to sleep but he closed his eyes, there was no point in returning to a stone formation. Not when her every breath as she slept only reinforced the love and trust the grown woman had for him. Partly through the night, as had always happened since she was a tiny girl and Toto had started to keep her company; Toto became like a stuffed animal to her.

At least, he was curled up into her arms, and content to tolerate the awkward angles his legs and head would be at. After all, when she could curl up with her crow-father Haru never had nightmares. That it caused his magical resevoir to greatly fill every time was a pleasant side effect. Still, feeling long forgotten abilities returning was truly just the side result. He'd even say the rush of magic down each feather to his talons was almost just a bothersome distraction. Because the real treasure was that his little human-daughter for all that she was greatly larger then Toto, loved him.

It never ceased to bring the old crow-creation to tears.

Yes, Baron's magic and skill may lay within Belief but Toto was certain his was in innocent love. It made him wonder, about the one who had created him. What had that person been like? A male crafter like Baron had? Perhaps a woman as rare as it was. Why had he originally been made? These were all things he simply did not know. He had never been able to unlock those memories. The days before the creation's refuge were murky at best. It once had greatly troubled Toto, even more when Baron seemed to recall so much history on his own with ease.

This was the first time Toto could recall thinking of his origins in years.

There was a very real risk of losing the ability to ever find out. What he had not told Haru, for she would have never agreed to venture for information...was the price was likely going to be paid by both of them. Somehow.

His Haru was worth it.


	5. Kingdom of the Birds

AN: Sorry for the wait. It's one of those where I want to write it going another way and it refuses. Eventually, I just gave in and it went beautiful so I should stop trying to control this story. Enjoy.

()()()()()

When the first light of morning came neither Haru nor Toto was to be found. There was a single black feather and Haru's favorite necklace left on her counter by an empty cup of tea as wording enough that they had gone and not to worry.

That was all that Baron and Muta would get. For all the support they were, this was a journey for the Crow-father and Human-daughter alone.

()()()()

It had taken very little to get hundreds of birds, from Haru's refuge and friends of Toto's to her refuge before the stars had begun to fade from the sky. There were solemn lines of cats all around not a one twitching in desire to stalk and catch the many avians about them. Flashes of color in the wan light of every form of plumage was there. Toto had instructed her on the way over that when he took flight, she was to simply start walking up. They would handle the rest. She was not to look down, but keep her eyes on him the entire time. It was to help her with the transition so that she would not be dizzy or faint as the magics took hold. The path to the avian kingdom was of course, in the wind currents. She would have to be carried there, but first she must be shrunken down to a manageable size. It was the first part of the test, how would she handle the change, the alteration.

Haru had started singing as a way to distract herself. It was a nonsense song, an adventuring child's warble that she could actually hold the notes too -one BeautifulWings had chirped at her when she was so tiny and trying to learn to say anything in their language- after a raucous response of laughter it was taken up and around.

Hundreds of different beaks spilled out the notes in a rousing dissonance that made her occasionally drop notes as she laughed. There was rasps and tweets, chirps and squawks, honking and strange lilting warbles that made an absolute mess of the tunes. It was perfect in the very flaws it was made up of and the joy of the impromptu musical number with all the skill of preschoolers banging pots and pans alongside opera divas and Vatican choir, somehow became something so beautiful tears fell shamelessly from her eyes as she joined in. It was a round robin, the tune circling as one began, another group took up as the first took the second course, and over and over until it was entirely hypnotic.

She was jarred from her song into a shriek of unbridled childish delight as the last step dropped from under her and she was suddenly with a WhOOMph! Upon glossy black feathers, surrounded in a scent she knew so well.

She was flying upon her Toto-tou-san!

Arms spread to the side Haru closed her eyes for a moment, head tossed back and for a moment forgot the song, forgot the cat kingdom and craziness, forgot that she was a catspeaker and her mother had health issues and everything for the sheer joy of feeling the sway of flight.

Her heart shuddered.

Time ceased.

There was a strange sensation of not breathing, no heartbeat. Utter and complete stillness encompassed her for all she could feel her father's form beneath her it did not move. Her eyes were closed and could not open and she was unable to adjust her position. Time had truly halted with her in it's talons.

Somehow she knew this was when. What would she give up?

For a brief moment she felt sick. Betrayal wrenched her insides because she did love her mother, truly she did...yet her internal answer did not waver.

Anything but my crow-father.

Time resumed as if nothing had happened and the song continued. Something inside of Haru felt..different. Altered. As she could not guess what nor have a way to learn she simply let that go.

Her eyes instead latched onto the clouds..oh the clouds! Silver lined and dappled storms, multiple hues of a sun rise bled into those of a sun set..fluffy and white next to wispy and translucent. Every sort of cloud that had ever been and could be was there, some crackling with lightning or swirling in a hurricane while others glowed with moon or starlight. Breezes fluttered by with leaves and petals, songs and whispers moving through the air currents almost visible.

"...I don't think I've ever seen such beauty.."

"I have." Toto replied, tilting his head to glance back at his awestruck hatchling as her head swiveled about like an owl almost. "Every time you smile."

He was gifted with the most breathtaking beam from the now diminutive woman as she turned to face him and felt the wellspring inside of him, which had started to feel drained and cracked and aching from the effort to bring her over..suddenly overflowing with molten silver. To one of stone it was fortifying, healing. A tremor went through his body but he did not break eye contact, the other looking out where he was going. Something had changed. The price he had to pay was his reserves, all of it, risking that he could not bring her back the other way without shattering and he had simply known that. It had scraped everything inside back to empty as before he'd been rescued by a little girl untangling wire from his feathers.

It was now spilling out and rapidly so, as if there had never been anything other than a waterfall within him. The scraping had removed the lingering doubts and paltry bits of belief from others that had been there before, cleaning his soul from that which had cloyed up what he lived from like arteries coated in plaque. The sudden rush of single minded affection and belief in him..more than anyone or anything..

For the first time Toto was whole.

He could remember.

Those precious first memories as a creation that he had always longed for were there if he reached for them, but instead despite the years he'd attempted to do that he shoved them aside. For now all that mattered was Haru.

Landing in the avian kingdom on bits of branches and what seemed like glass made leaves was an immense false tree structure that bore fruit of thousands of species and fed insects of far more. There were streams that ran in other areas flush with fish whose scales would sparkle like precious jewels to the point collecting and adorning oneself with scales was considered a rather fine thing to do. There were territories of all sorts here, if one merely flew the right currents but it was the central hub, the heart of the kingdom, the tree to end all trees that was the dwelling of the monarch.

Haru couldn't find words, awe dripping off her very breath as she slid down and followed him. A pair of beautiful robins in fine hats and scaled foot braces, talons looking dipped in gold hopped before them and chirped an invitation.

"They are welcoming you, Haru."

Haru smiled then and bowed to them, not attempting to speak as she simply did not understand the language and sound was so very important to not mimic. Instead she let her body speak for her. It was rather..eloquent. Her awe, her honor at being there, the fear and trepidation and uncertainty but determination was read off her every line. Her hair was loose and fluffy from the wind snarls of flight but made her look more like a determined chick than anything. Her fingers and hands flitted about expressively and all the birds there, curious oh so curious to see a human-daughter here to the famed gargoyle! Every eye softened though seeing how she deferred to him, brushing against feathers and wings, looking up at him with the ageless expression of a newly hatched ball of feathers looking to their parents for food and guidance.

That she was thirty mattered not at all here, Haru had always been comfortable just being rather then labeling by age. Her dignity was still there as she followed after his hops, her unsurpassed wonder as she whirled and spun around not wishing to miss a single sight..but keeping a hand upon his form made no few trill in amusement.

It was in her breath. Her gaze, her movement. The tilt of her head and the skip to her steps that proclaimed her as one who had been reared by one clad in feathers to those who looked.

Not a soul challenged Haru for being there, because when they looked at her..they saw a fledgling without means to fly.

Everywhere that Haru looked were birds. And what birds! All sizes and shapes, even one that she swore looked like a lost Dodo! Large bills were inked and decorated with berry juice looking stains and blossoms and scales, even insect wings were used to decorate. A few fierce looking raptors patrolled with small lizard and mammalian skulls here and there, wicked enhancements to their curved beaks and talons and metallic gleams to the edges of their wing feathers.

Swans floated down a river that seemed made of glass it was so clear, their feet paddling furiously for all that above the surface they mimicked the most elegant of ladies and had dyed patterns etched upon them in what must surely be avian makeup. The traditional hues were out the window, she saw pink falcons and dappled gray flamingos, rainbow hued pigeons and blue seagulls..there were several black and white parrots with green feet and purple beaks..some birds seemed almost fantastical and a red peacock made her startle wondering at first if it was a phoenix..

"I am glad you seem to enjoy our home." Came a soft voice. A gentle cooing that made Haru whirl back around and without helping it, she sank to her knees. She didn't see Toto bowed, wings out beside her. Russet eyes locked with ones that seemed pink and silver..like the stars had alighted there in the warmth of the sunrise..

She was beautiful.

A simple dove. It was in her very simplicity, no adornment save the smallest nod to her rank being what seemed like pure gold leaf having been layered upon her talons.

She moved slightly and the dove was now a pigeon. Still albino. Still... breathtaking.

"You did not expect something more dramatic?" The Queen for surely this was the queen, asked, but it was a soft gentle amusement.

"I don't understand.."

There was such an utter silence but the Queen was clearly amused, and pleased. She shifted again and the pigeon was now a sparrow.

"No, clearly not." The sparrow looked at her wing, outstretching it and the motion changed her to a gull. Not a brown and gray female but keeping her color.

"Toto, you had downplayed your hatchling! I am impressed, most sire's cannot help but boast endlessly and overmuch about their offspring but.."

"Forgive me, great one, but what does she see?" Toto's voice was soft, and the sudden hush was tense, anticipatory.

"You may answer that, little hatchling." The Queen's voice was lyrical and warmth and so Haru blinked.

"At first a dove, a pigeon, a sparrow..a gull..now a lark..all of which are astoundingly lovely and albino but with the stars caught in her gaze and gold on her toes." Haru said slowly, curious at the outcry of startlement though none of it thankfully was angry.

"Haru..I see a crow. Beautiful beyond compare in her feathers though the colors are as you say.." Toto spoke softly, and emboldened on of the robins she'd first seen hopped forward.

"And I see a Robin resplendent for all her feathers are like the moon's light."

"I see a falcon, swift and small and flawless." Cried a falcon beside her.

"A Hawk!"

"Swan!"

One after another all the birds called out their own species, though all agreed the coloring was albino and she had the golden feet and the gaze Haru spoke of. Haru turned back, jaw slightly open as she met the warm eyes of the monarch, now seeming like a common black bird turned white.

"You see Haru..I AM. I am the first of the birds and the last that shall be here. All see me as they are, you see the humble..the simple but it does not occur to you that what many consider the 'common and low' of our race should not be here upon my gilded perch. It says a great deal about you. I have no doubt in time you would observe me as all that are and could be..and even those who are no more. It speaks very highly of you.."

Haru blinked as well..

quite suddenly there was a very pretty...

very fluffy...

regal..

"Chicken?"

The raucous was sudden and delighted and even the monarch herself was clucking in laughter at Haru's befuddled comment.

"Indeed." Beak before her and white wings suddenly around Haru's head as she lowered in to give a secret the Monarch whispered. "I am the chicken who first laid the egg..from which hatched a thousand species. They do not see as you do little hatchling.."

"Oh!" Haru's eyes widened. They heard chicken and it was delighted laughter which had barely let her hear the monarch as they thought it was just another humble avian species Haru observed since they all saw their own. It said much really, about souls be they human or bird that they all saw their own as fit to rule. Her own voice dropped to a whisper as she mulled over the words. "I Am...indeed..You ARE..."

"I cannot help you for that which you came." The queen said as she drew back, wings fluttering back around her so the cardinal she was could seem to shrug. "Because you see..much as we must free ourselves from the shell, this journey you are to go on is needed. You must emerge from your own egg now, Haru.." a head tilt and as if Toto hadn't just cawed in despair she nodded at Haru.

"You paid a price and do not know what. That is the best sort. Faith is a wonderful thing Haru, even if it is just in everything being okay..and worrying for those you love is no shame." The majestic bird was now something Haru had no name for as she settled back on her perch. "I can give you one gift which will help you as you figure out things.." The monarch chirped once. "It comes at a price however. Will you pay again without knowing?"

There was no explanation of the gift and something in Haru stirred. This felt like when she had gone through the training from Ginger Stripes Clan in the Right Call. There was something here, something no one could warn her of or give her heed, she could tell by Toto's not just silence but utter stillness so he did not influence her.

Haru had no way to know if this would be like gaining fairie sight by having her eyes scratched so she could no longer see the real world as in one of her old books.

Yet, the One Queen of the bird's, the only that would Ever Be, had given her a gift of her secret in secret. That she felt she needed to announce this gift and not give the price-which meant this was a boon more than a gift, which would be far greater..- her instincts, that odd step out of reality that had always hovered about her from the start was begging.

Haru bowed her head and kept her gaze on the floor to help her keep her voice steady.

"I am in your talons."

There was a hush and before Haru was nudged a single rotten looking fruit. It was large of course, for she was so small. Blemished and bruised and smelling slightly fermented. It may have been a peach or a nectarine or some other orange hued soft fruit once but it was mostly brown now with dark soft spots.

"One bite. Only one. Chew well and swallow. "

Haru lifted the fruit that was the size of a large watermelon and did not hesitate though she had to hold her breath and inwardly hoped it wasn't full of worms as an avian treat but bit down. The fruit had squished uncomfortably when she picked it up and did so again as she bit in, juices flowing all over her face and neck, pooling on her body as the too ripe fruit entered her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight but it didn't hide the squelching sound or the taste and texture. Still Haru not only chewed, carefully, focusing on the counting and not the repugnance of the item.

She swallowed.

Nothing seemed to happen. The fruit was swiftly taken away by a pair of glossy blackbirds with yellow breasts and was that spectacles on one? There was a fluttering of feathers and somehow all traces of her juice stains on her clothing was gone and it felt like it had sank into her skin rather than be wiped away.

The regal queen, now looking for all the world like a duck, nodded. "It will become known when it is time. Now, there's a nest prepared for you and your sire to rest before you return home at sunset."

There was of course, no arguing with a queen. Considering how long the day had already been, half over as it was, Haru had no complaints to being shown to a lovely hollowed out part of the tree with a soft nest of downy feathers and fabric with scale mosaics along the interior that looked like some legends she had never heard of.

Indeed it was such a novel sensation curling up under Toto's wing like a real chick, that Haru couldn't even think anything other than this was the gift she loved.

Toto's gentle preening of her hair as he tucked his wing around her and stretched out his neck to sleep said much the same.

When they awoke they would return, and from there would be the cat kingdom to face.

For now though? Crow-father and Human-daughter basked in the nest in another realm entirely.

"Such a wondrous little chick..that human.." the queen murmured as she looked into the sky by her lonesome, her many subjects often leaving her be. It was pleasant that even she could be surprised at times. Yes, it made the gift she'd given truly fitting. When the time came, she knew that the special little un-feathered hatchling would agree.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that leaving the Avian kingdom was far harder a task than the arrival if only because Haru could not help but look around and her feet seemed to take far smaller steps.

"Having been here, some part of me will never leave." She whispered softly, aware of the truth of her words. It was not her way to deceive herself and there was much here to explore and wonder over. So many things it would have taken decades to even begin to familiarize with. The loss of such a chance was a heavy thought upon her mind that seemed to place her trials to come with the Kingdom of Cat's far and away.

"Haru?" Came Toto's concerned voice as he paused mid hop to glance back at his human-daughter.

"It's just, I think I fell in love with this place, Tou-san." Haru answered even as she walked beside him, her hand along his wing as he hopped forward, head swiveling to sear the memories of this place into her mind. More than a few of the local birds would step forward and bob their heads and trill greetings. There were those who had learned human speech but most of them did not, it still always made Haru smile.

And then there was a small disheveled brown bird with eyes that were more glassy than they were clear and his feather's upon his head in dissaray. There was a strange way of moving that it had that made Haru think of an old man with his cane.

The fluffy bird moved to block their way and chirruped. "Ru."

Haru blinked at the clipping of her name before her eyes swept over the dim colored feathers. She knew the banding. Though it had been many years since she last saw that exact pattern and the colors were not so vibrant as they once were, it was burned into the memories of a little girl who snuck out at night.

"Beautiful wings?"

"Ru!" The old bird bobbed his head and with a cry of delight Haru rushed forth. Her hands so small now compared to the bird easily her own size even as she gently smoothed the feathers on his head and neck that were out of place in practiced motions from having a Crow-father. Clearly he was molting. A stream of chirps and tones poured out of his beak as he submitted to her motions while Haru's eyes danced. That she could not understand his words meant little, they had always done just fine speaking with their hearts.

"You are here..oh Beautiful Wings I did wonder what had happened to you years ago. You are well my dear friend? Happy?"

A half bob of his head and then just to tease he ever so gently nosed at her jacket making Haru laugh.

"I've no treats with me my dearest brave one."

"Haru? Little one these are your friend's hatchlings. They wanted to thank you for caring for him. He came here many years ago rather than stay and perish in the human realm." Toto interrupted gently and from where Haru was standing she glanced over. Several birds of glossy browns and tan with markings that to Haru's eyes showed them as similar to Beautiful wings were standing there. As one they started bobbing their heads at her and Haru smiled.

"He took care of me, it is a pleasure to meet you."

They were not delayed much longer as Toto needed to fly them away before the hour grew too late but the combination of rest and the utterly content sensation of having his magical reserves filled by the adoration of his human-daughter let Toto quite happy to wait on the offspring of the sparrow. After all, they had been thrilled to learn that yes, their father and grand father really had been regarded so highly by a human girl who had dubbed him Beautiful Wings. A human who had been granted an audience with their monarch and received a Boon no less.

Perhaps they were leaving the Avian kingdom without the answers they had sought when they arrived but departing did not have them empty in talons. Toto settled his feathers and felt content. The Monarch had stated she needed to go on this journey. It was a journey however and that meant it would end with Haru back home, safely. Toto could fly strongly with that knowledge. Though it still worried him. The price he had paid was every ounce of magic stripped only to be replaced a thousand fold by Haru's belief and affection no longer restricted by his warped ability to accept. After all even as a crow Gargoyles were rarely regarded kindly and it had maligned him even in unintentional ways. But Haru, his little hatchling, had no idea what price she paid to enter the kingdom nor what the cost to have the Heavenly Peach offered to her.

Toto couldn't even explain what little he knew of the Monarch's boon because that knowledge was forbidden to any not feathered.

However, he had faith in the beautiful and endless Queen of all the Birds and if she thought that Haru would be best served in eating from the fabled fruit, then he could silence his worries. It eased his own mind to just focus on being the loving support his human-chick so dearly needed.

()()()()()()()()()

Haru almost fell into a daze for the return flight and once her feet were back on the earth she realized the air was different in the human realm. It was not so clean, pure. Indeed Haru fell to her knees as she coughed violently, almost wheezing in an attempt to get air in. Toto fluttered around her helplessly and cawed at her.

"Relax, Haru. There's no magic here, and too many things in the air. Your lungs are in shock. Breathe."

"Chicky? Huh we just saw that you were gone.." Muta said as he waddled over. "Don't tell me you couldn't get there?"

"I suspect it is more that the time fluctuation worked in such a way we were the ones behind." Baron stated calmly as he walked over, not wishing to alarm the woman already struggling to breathe normally. At least Toto's circling and his soft reminders of 'in and one..two..three..out..good girl..that's my brave hatchling..' seemed to have helped Haru through the shocking adjustment.

"My apologies.." Haru started but Muta would have none of it, not from the woman he could admit was pretty great company but he refused to give any credit to Toto for that.

"First time I came over the air here made me cough up a hairball."

"Don't speak of such things! So vulgar." Baron groaned as he covered his face with a glove but Haru started laughing so it seemed that in this one instance, Muta had read the situation perfectly.

"What? It did. Biggest one ever"


	7. Chapter 7

The waiting for the next event was starting to wear on her. Perhaps, Haru mused, it was because she had finally flown upon the currents from her crow-father's back. Been to a kingdom of birds where her heart had sung and felt at peace, indeed, being once more in the human realm now felt off. She sat alone as the members of the Cat Bureau spoke to each other and gazed into her teacup, a beautiful rich blend thanks to Baron's guidance.

If not for her mother...

Yes. Haru knew the truth now. She would never wish ill upon her mother. No, quite the opposite. She wished her mother hale and well again instead of this diminished form of herself for all she was just as sweet and at times witty. The stroke had in a way robbed her of at least half of whom she was, however, and Haru could admit at times it hurt. Stung, that her mother was robbed and almost a stranger in her place. She loved her no less. Perhaps it was in the twilight years that most parents fell under their child's care, in Haru's case it was just a little earlier.

It did not change one truth she knew at the deepest core of her being, and finally was voicing aloud whilst alone.

"I could have stayed in the kingdom of the birds..."

She wished, truly, that she had. Something of herself had been left there, paid a price twice over, and yet she did not know what they were. Haru's gaze fell to her mostly untouched tea and then that same resolve slowly shifted over her. It was a shawl draped by unseen hands, confidence, and certainty when she needed it most.

It was time to stop waiting.

Taking one slow breath she walked into the room where the three males, Bird, Cat, Doll, were arguing and spoke softly.

"We should go to the Cat Kingdom."

In the utterly stunned silence that met her, Haru sipped her tea.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:Last of my current ones this one I just wrote up this week. Figured this would be the easiest to start to wrap up as I always knew where I wanted it to go. It's just getting in fairy tale mode that's hard. Still I expect a few more chapters at least.

()()()()()()()()

The chaos that had overcome her guests, her friends, at her outburst had been mostly ignored by Haru as she let them all talk until they fell silent. Instead she let the undulating sounds of caws and yowls, arguing of her crow father and best friend that made up the majority of the racket while the smallest of the three swished his tail back and forth in thought without her input. But as the noises wound down for the two loud ones would not scuffle so indoors, there was a heavy pause. Finally, it was Baron who voiced the real question the males had for the woman standing in the doorway. "Why?"

"They have proven they will come, slip by any measures put up." Haru answered, walking in but there was a lightness to her steps now that wasn't there before the journey to the Avian Kingdom. A little more of a shift to how she walked, moved, as though she had found some strength be it mental emotional or physical that increased, yet she walked as though the weight of the enormousness of her most absurd situation had mostly shifted off her frame. "Prince Lune had spoken to me in the hospital that he is attempting to court another already so this is not his wishes I would assume." Haru continued, a tilt of her head and then she sat, ankles crossing as she took the only chair across from the three on her couch, not spilling her tea as she sipped it again. This really was a nice blend. "Indeed, unless I am greatly giving them far too much credit for the fact Lune himself did not know the Right Call and it was mentioned in passing that was a credit to my...acquisition shall we say..by the one who came to see how I took the gifts? Do I remember that correctly, Baron?"

Baron nodded after a moments reflection and then his whiskers twitched showing he was starting to understand. "So you wish to go and refuse in person? Make it clear the debt is paid?" It would not be the least risky option, there was of course the potential that circumstances would just arise where Haru could not leave in time and then she would be in an even more complicated mess. But they were running out of time before her mother would return from her trip with her friends.

"Of sorts." Haru set her cup down then, dark brown eyes warm and amused. There was the mischief of a crow in them, a look Toto sported all too often for Muta and Baron to not be familiar with it. It was the look before the mulberry vanished from sight without the sign he'd even moved. "I first wish to go to -my- refuge and ask the clans for any who wish to come. If they are now the only ones who have so much of the knowledge I am certain they would like to bat that in the nose of the others. Pull their tails for not having kept the knowledge in a sense."

"And then you would not only have guards, with your best interest in mind, but they could hardly argue keeping you for your knowledge over a true cat with more." Baron finished. He chuckled then, a shake of his head not hiding his bemused smile. "Truly, a brilliant move Haru. If any of them will consent to join us."

"Will you be coming with me? To ask? And after?" Haru asked gently, and when all three gave their assent her smile was brilliant. The utter delight and affection that spilled out of her and bubbled as champagne to the senses of the two creations was precious thanks enough, and of course Muta would never have tolerated being left out.

Not long after they were making their way through the remaining bit of wild that had yet to be turned to homes and streets, a bit of it that shrank every year. Baron was on her shoulder, Muta trotting beside her ankles and as ever Toto flew above and ahead. In the evening shadows it was almost like his wings spread over all that Haru could see, a protective watchful presence that had grown even more so from their journey. While she kept her thoughts from dwelling on what she had given up, and been given, both so unknown...she knew whatever price her crow-father had paid left him stronger and more resplendent. No matter the outcome of her personal troubles, it had been worth it all to accomplish that for him.

"They once left because of a disagreement on the value of humans and cats, and who belonged where in the worlds. They preferred to wander too and from the kingdoms of man and cat, for a cat walks where it wills as the saying goes." Haru was explaining to Baron. "But as time does pass differently here it has been many generations. I have heard it is ever more a span of years back in the Cat kingdom since they have left." Baron was content to listen to her ramble on, her voice that low soft purr like tone she had learned and so close as he was, holding her hair as he sat on her shoulder, Baron could be grateful she pitched it as she did.

Baron voiced his agreement as he followed her thoughts "So those who had tempers likely have cooled them, or at least their descendants have."

"So I hope." Haru agreed. "And here we are." Her eyes fell on the open clearing, the brook running through it but it was not impossible to hear the honking of cars. In a decade or less no doubt even this refuge of theirs would be paved over for yet more homes or corner stores. "Once I could run on my little legs and tire before I even could see the edge of the wilds out here." Haru sighed. Things changed, her bit of peace eroding with time and making the old soul she so often felt she had weary beyond explanation as bit by bit of paradise was snatched away. This, should one come across it was now only a large lot. She could never come during the day without it being seen somehow. The edges were already being intruded on by streetlights that the remaining trees left to grow wild did not entirely hide. The shrubs and grass and stones slowly being swallowed by weeds.

"Huh aren't there supposed to be cats around?" Muta grumbled, looking about.

"Mmm." Haru hummed in agreement as she looked around the empty space. But these were clever cats and while they knew Haru, they would still make her pander to their egos if she did not come bearing food. The days it was easy to feed them all were long gone, so swiftly did they breed. So be it. "Well, no help for it." then her voice slipped into a singing call, one that had chills go down the cat's spines. The words were so old Baron couldn't translate them and there was a peculiar accent, one made to sound half like a rumbling purr but he could not deny it was enchanting out of Haru, almost, if he was being honest, suspiciously like magic. It made his fur stand on end like the heavy pressure before a storm rolled in but it was not unpleasant, more it was like it was demanding his awareness, his presence. Muta even showed signs of being just as affected.

Not too unlike sprightly mushrooms, cats started to pop out of bushes and tree branches and all but bounce about, in utter delight at seeing Haru again. The grasp on passing time was different for animals after all, and they were simply enchanted so easily. There were hundreds of cries of Haru! Haru's back! And no few kittens came scampering about and tumbling after each other. For the most part, aware of the ever encroaching houses and roads, the cats stayed on all fours. No need to cause themselves grief.

"Clans indeed.." Baron whispered, stunned. There were so many cats here it was startling. They had bred well and there was a grace, a wildness to them without being feral that gave the gentlecat pause. He could well believe many of these were once warriors, possibly were still for all they had no weapons or dress to set them apart from the common cat. Well, none they were wearing. But that would have stood out and been amiss, wouldn't it? It had been said before the way so many had thrived here was precisely because they were ignored.

"..and ask for your aid." Haru finished and Baron, quite embarrassed to admit he had not heard the no doubt complex formal request so stunned at the sight he had been. He had expected each clan to number less than a dozen, not four or more times that amount each.

"Pfft they've forgotten no one can own a cat speaker? It is a good thing we told you to seek the Cat Bureau then! Who'd have thought those left behind had forgotten even that!" Came a sneer from a gray tabby who walked over, he had a lean and hungry look to him and missing half of an ear and tufts of fur. Clearly, this one found excitement brawling in the alleys. Lord help Baron if Muta and him got along. Or worse, didn't.

"What do you mean?" Haru's gentle acceptance of her own ignorance was no less stunning for it not being the first time he had seen it. The woman had knelt, sitting gracefully as she spoke to the cats at a more equal height. This was the unique behavior that still floored Baron. A cat may look upon a king it was said, but Haru could look at a cat and see an equal, a friend- and get the same look back.

"You're a catspeaker. You belong to the cats as a whole. Never to just one." A much older cat yowled. It was on frail legs this one walked, eyes glassy and unseeing, frame lank and missing all but a few teeth. The fur hid from unfamiliar eyes just how small the body was but to another cat it was clear this elder was fragile as spun glass. There was a younger cat walking on either side to help keep the elder upright. "Rarer than a double headed fish, you are young lady. More than you know. Or, clearly, the cats in the Cat Kingdom know."

Haru waited, listening with her full attention as the elder drew nearer. There was a fondness to her gaze but she did not act on it for all her fingers twitched revealing the urge she no doubt had to reach out and stroke along his fur, giving the ancient cat his dignity. In time, once he had settled as comfortable as he could be at his age the cat began again. "There is a price for the gift you have to speak to us that was paid long ago, young lady. At some point down your line someone loved a cat with all they were, loved them more than any child they would have. Treated them as their equal. In turn they were loved back just as strongly. Such devotion is renewed whenever the line gives us another though it is always known each speaker may be the last. Thus, A cat speaker belongs to the cats, the cats treasure the speaker. Any going against that break an ancient bond. You will have our assistance." The elder breathed out then and chuckled "You smell different, Haru"

"I paid a price I do not know and took a boon I have not been told of." Haru admitted without shame, making the old cat snicker this time in amusement.

"You would. Only speaker I ever heard of that loved a bird as much as a cat, broke the mold as the humans say. Well. I think, I would quite like my offspring to go with you and settle this mess and then ..." The elder took a moment, breathing. "Ah, I wish to smell the catnip breeze again in the kingdom. If they have forgotten so much, and are willing to mingle enough to steal away a human for a royal bride, perhaps it is time those of us who remember what it truly means to be feline return. Yes. It is time for the Cats to Return."

There was something in the solemnness of his vow that made the air crackle and humm with magic, and then the stillness shattered and mayhem struck. Everywhere the members of the Cat Bureau looked cats were dashing to gather up belongings and yowl orders.

Haru had her head tilted, thoughtful. "The refuge has grown too small, then." She simply said, accepting the change that would come. There would be no more running to try and see the stars, surrounded by the clans she had known her whole life. Her friends would leave after this journey, and while no doubt she would get the occasional visit, another door would close in her past.

"The wheel of life turns, Haru. I would not stay and see this place destroyed when there is a life for my greatest grand kittens to live without fear of hounds and poisons set for mice we eat. Without great birds of prey or fast cars, or cruel humans. I know you do not wish to be forced into a decision you do not wish, but mayhaps you should also start thinking of what life you would grasp if your worries for your mother were not so heavy up your shoulders." The elder agreed and Baron felt the tiny flinch from Haru. Still, he remained silent as Toto and Muta had, observing. Learning.

"You always scent out all my secrets, Tabernacle." The lone human sighed. "I love my mother, this you know, but she has never recovered from her stroke. Not truly. I wish there was more I could do for her, I wish it was easier upon her."

"Your crow-father should have encouraged you to leave the nest years ago but there is no shame in caring for your mother. You're a good kitten, Haru. However, have you even -talked- with her since to see what she may want?" The now named elder cat asked. He drooled a little as he spoke, the lack of teeth and old muscles made it a side effect, but everyone there pretended not to notice. Tabernacle let out a little snort like sound. And how peculiar it was, to see an old cat lecture the human woman they were with. "The biggest mistake ever made no matter if one walks on two or four legs or flies, is not talking."

"You are correct, of course." Haru spoke again with a gentle agreement. "I promise you, when this is done I will speak to my mother. Though I suspect you have another reason to remind me of it now when it seems the time is hardly fit for it?"

"If she still struggles with the basics, it is far easier to live as a cat." Tabernacle did not waste his words.

Haru stilled, a bird watching a bug crawl by, a cat observing a mouse. That complete lock of muscles as the idea took hold. Her mother loved to quilt, loved her friends...but Haru could not recall if her mother had any other joys. Not anymore. So she slowly let out a breath. "Thank you, though it very likely will never come to it that is a wonderful idea, Tabernacle. Should it ever be needed."

Unspoken was that Haru would never consider making such a choice on anothers behalf but she was genuinely grateful at the idea. Naoko may never reach a stage like that, and of course being a cat would not magically cure her or fix her troubles. Tabernacle was proof cats still aged and fell apart slowly after all, but it may make her life easier. Though Haru did look at the elder in amusement. "I am going to assume that is the terribly complicated way of your letting me know I am still to visit, after all of this?"

"Pfft. Obviously." The elder cat sneered and made Haru giggle. She had not introduced Baron or Muta because of the other arrangements happening but she made up for that now, though it was quite clear the large feline and Baron both were too busy being stunned at seeing close to a few hundred cats pulling out old armor and sashes, and preparing to march on the cat Kingdom.

Baron very lightly cleared his throat. "You, do realize we are going to seem like we are launching an attack on the kingdom, Haru?" He asked in amusement.

Haru shifted but couldn't see him perfectly with him on her shoulder. "Baron, how many do you think will stay with us instead of running off at the first thing that distracts them?"

Baron paused and let out a soft sigh. They were, after all, cats. "Point."

"Now, that being said.." Haru trailed off before she cleared her throat and asked "If you do get any ideas, please do share them. I really have no plan besides going there and hoping should there be an attempt to not let me leave the Clans will come to my aid. But I can not, shall not, just keep worrying there shall be another portal that catches me off guard."

"I quite admire your ability to confront the situation, truth be told, Haru." Baron admitted. "I do not imagine the courage to do so is easy to come by even if it seems to rise up at points. Though I do quite agree it may be best to not plan until a situation calls for it as herding cats into a plan is notoriously doomed to fail." His wry tone conveyed how often that had worked out for him in the past.

"One of these days Baron, I do hope you will share more of your tales with me." Haru giggled, and her delight was palpable as Baron did a sort of bow from where he was perched on her shoulder. "Of course, you know the way to the Refuge, and have a permanent welcome. Were I not to offer I do not doubt Toto would insist, as would Muta in the proper mood."

"..Anyone else hungry?" The large feline prompted in perfect timing, drawing out laughter from Haru. "It would be best, to go during the day, but I do not know if a watch will work in the Cat kingdom?"

"Time, it's very essence, will be different there Haru. Your watch may not tick at all or it may spin endlessly. Or happen to show hours for minutes. Not a reliable thing to trust." Baron cautioned. "Now that we are ready, however, do you risk to put it off a little while?"

"No, you are right Baron." Haru hummed then and smiled at the smaller gentlecat on her shoulder. "I will keep my faith in your paws, and Mutas, and of course my crow-father's talons to see me back. After all, I do not know how to return."

"You have done far more than I would have preferred in this situation, Haru." Baron stated. "It took great courage and patience to reach this point, now allow us to help bear the burden. It is, I assure you, our pleasure to help you."

"We got ya back, Chicky." Muta promised and grinned, one eye closed and the open one saying he was hoping things went a little less than smoothly so he could enjoy himself. "Though when we are back if you want to say thanks with some of that grilled fish you made last time, won't say no."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay more than three left. This one ended too perfect to not make it's own.  
()()()()()()  
There are legends and tales of how to enter faerie realms. Stone circles, mysterious mounds, following one of the beings as it slips between. There are known areas where such places are easier, temples, shrines, ancient forests and glades. Places which were subjected to great sorrow and greater feats of wonder often echo with such potential. 

And then, there was the magic those of the various animal lands possessed. “Much like when I took you through the sky, Haru, it took many of us on wing to open the passage.” Toto was explaining as he preened her hair, Baron having chosen to hop down and speak softly with Tabernacle to have a better idea of the sort of aide they may be receiving from the cat clans preparing as one to abandon their home and then return for the youngest and eldest. Some of their warriors would stay behind of course, though not as common predators did lurk in the far edges of the city. 

“Oh? So how will this work? I assume you have witnessed it..?” Haru asked, she was still sitting, though further away from the others. One leg stretched out and the other pulled close to her, her arms around her knee and cheek on the top of her knee as her eyes watched the chaos. She kept her left shoulder still for Toto to have as a perch however. Muta, her eyes picked out, boasting with a few other large though far leaner cats. It seemed they were exchanging stories.

“Muta was never terribly clear how he made such happen, and to be honest we likely would not remember. Perhaps you would, humans are more aware of things that are different but I know though I have gone a few times -there was a case Baron helped out with involving a debacle with a Rat king and a stolen doll of sorts he got a little uppity over and for obvious reasons we couldn't bring Muta..but I do not recall how we did so.” Toto cawed softly in amusement as Haru giggled at the idea of Baron getting uppity. 

“Oh dear, you shall have to share that with me sometime..but what would a rat want with a doll?”

“Apparently the doll or one like it had injured the previous king some years ago. Mind this was a long time ago, horse and cart days.” Toto continued. “The ending I'm afraid to a rather chaotic and odd event was it turned out the rat king had no idea that there were hundreds if not more of this particular sort of doll and so the one he had been trying to capture and get revenge on wouldn't even be a singularity! The Rat king apparently thought it was common for such creations to exist as like Myself and Baron.” Toto sighed and rubbed his head along Haru's jaw, his voice lowering. “Baron had been insistent we take the case and there was a lot of frantic moments before we realized the Rat king just had a regular toy. We never did find out what happened to the one the Rat king was looking for, I know Baron was just hoping well..for more like us.”

“That's sad..” Haru sighed softly. “What sort of doll did it look like, maybe there's been a legend about it?” She asked softly remembering that Baron at one point had said he'd gotten wind of a series of books written about him by a young lady who had seen him in that shop he spent so long at during one of their conversations over the last few days. It felt like it had been years since they had come to stay with her, forever changing Haru's life for the better.

“Ugly.” Toto wasted no time in saying. “Taller than baron though, square head with a soldier's uniform and weird teeth. We later found out it was apparently something used to break open nuts.”

Haru blinked as her mind briefly stopped before she cleared her throat. “Toto..you mean, you were looking for a Nutcracker doll..and it apparently killed a Rat King?..”

“Yes.” Toto hopped along her shoulder and tilted his head oddly, peering at his little human chick. “You say that funny..”

Haru couldn't hide her bemusement. “Remind me to play the Nutcracker ballet for you when we return, though, in that tale the doll returned to human form I believe..depending on the version, or it was all a dream.”

Toto blinked and then nodded, not deterred. “You'd be amazed what belief can do, Haru. Why there was a time Baron didn't just do light shows at the refuge but could do magic of sorts with it. It was still light oriented but something else entirely to see.”

As often happened the two forgot all else when together, but they both straightened, heads swiveling in the same way at the clearing of Muta's throat before the large cat smirked. “Let's move it, chicky. You got a date to dump a prince.”


	10. Chapter 10

When a cat makes up it's mind, that is that. 

Haru was glad she'd locked up her home as they left that evening as shortly after the cat clans had finally all gathered and yowled over whom would be staying, but then it was done. She found herself, laughing in disbelief as she was carried on the backs of a number of running cats as if it was some strange sleigh ride. The utter caterwauling as they mewed and meowed and cheered no doubt waking the entire city, Toto flying so close she could feel the brush of his wingtips nearly at her cheek and Muta being carried beside her. It took only a glance to the large white cat for him to scoff before offering an explanation.

“Not one for running, yanno.” Muta had finally said. Baron was maintaining his dignity as he sat upon Toto's back, one hand determined to not lose his hat from the top of his head though Haru spared a moment to wonder why he didn't just take it off so at least he wouldn't be fighting the breeze.

The next moment the world was cast in a soft blue glow from Cat Magic and the world she knew was no more. It was a unique sensation, the traveling as sparkles upon the wind, an awareness that also wasn't. It brought to mind her moments of traveling with her crow-father to the Avian Queendom such as it was but there was no heart stopping moment where a price was clawed from her leaving a vague sensation of something lost but not knowing what. This was all teasing tufts of fur along bared skin and the scent of catnip and a general sense of not thinking just existing. It was in it's own way, excruciatingly pleasant to just exist and not overthink for a moment.

Haru found herself suddenly taking in a deep breath as her eyes opened to a vastly changed scene. Immense fields of grass and wildflowers swaying in the softest of summer breezes kissed her skin and played with her hair as Haru laughed at being in Muta's hold before he set her down, now many times her size. As her warm gaze fell upon the clan cats she had known the majority of her life she was delighted to see them all her height or greater. For just a moment she held off on their mission, rushing to hug friends and rub cheeks with dear companions in delight.

She was easily distracted with joy, but it was only happily encouraged as each cat took their turn rubbing their cheeks along hers, many giving a short lick to her forehead in gentle affection. Not minding her hair being well and truly in disarray as she ran her fingers through it as they walked with a new sparkle in her eyes. Haru was content to walk among them as she witnessed her friends on two legs now leading the way. It was rather wondrous.

“What do you think, now that you have seen this side?” Came a much richer baritone that gave Haru's thoughts pause. She turned her head and noticed the kind smile of Baron though he was a head taller still than she. Haru tilted her head slightly, looking at him. Despite being clearly feline-like there was a difference to the shape of his head and jaw, how it moved into his collar and his build. His form was human with cat aspects she realized, and suspected it had meant he never properly fit in with the cats. Not where their hind legs retained the shape and build of true cats. And of course his hands while gloved, were clearly human shaped. Baron was also rather fit, instead of the softer middle she saw on so many cats even the thinner ones among them.

He was as apart from them as he was humans, and it was no doubt lonely.

“It is lovely, and I much prefer the clean scent of the air,” Haru began, her eyes going up to the perfect fluffy white clouds that were ever so slow in the trek across the sky in an astounding shade of blue. “That being said, it would be a horrible thing to never witness the night sky and the stars within it once more. Or to miss an overcast evening set to silver when the full moon is at it's brightest.” Haru let out a soft sigh. “And while I find this sunshine delightful I doubt it rains here, no, I prefer the mercurial shifts of the nature I know. Were it not for rain there would be no rainbows and were it not for rainbows what sort of world would it be?”

“I imagine, one like this. I agree however, while storms may thrash and cause mayhem they also bring change. Change can be terrible or wonderful but it always simply is.” Baron was looking forward, noticing the companionable silence they fell into as Toto flew above and loathe as he was to break it, he would not give up a chance to speak with Haru. “We have a long walk ahead of us I am afraid. Several home locations to pass through at least.”

Haru made a soft inquiring sound and Baron continued, as all the cats around them were talking to each other but they'd left plenty of space for the two who would not at times drop to all fours and dart off after a wisp of dandelion fluff as the others would. “Aside from the Palace and a few specific buildings of importance there are no towns as such in the cat kingdom. Think of it, cat's often wander as they choose and fight over small bits of territory correct?” At Haru's nod Baron continued his explanation, pleased that at least in this he could teach her. “So there are structures of homes and a good many but they are often left open. If a cat wishes to travel, they do. When they arrive at a spot they like they choose a home there, perhaps have a scuffle if there is something particularly special about one of them. Maybe it has a better area to sun or nearer a pond of fish. The winner keeps that location and the loser picks another. If there are no homes available they either build or have one built or move on.” Baron chuckled then. 

“Never been too fond of the idea myself, but to my knowledge it makes them quite happy. Though, I have heard a few cases of fathers coming to an empty house and having to figure out where their wives have moved the new kittens too. Apparently it is quite a common thing for any number of reasons and I believe is why there are always more being made. One does not argue with a mother cat!” Baron was delighted to see Haru laughing, her eyes dancing with this new information even as she nodded.

“It seems strange to me as well, though after mother had her stroke I knew I would not be moving out. I couldn't bear to see her struggle in her home after all she did for me as a child. It will ache to not have the cat clans so near anymore, and it feels like my heart has bruised each year the wilds vanished. Someday, when mother passes, I do not know if I will stay or go.” Haru confessed. “You are terrifyingly easy to speak with Baron, you know that I suspect?”

Baron felt his ears flicker back in a blush. Though he swallowed back the admission that while he enjoyed hearing such, often there had been too many who were unnerved by his gaze or manners. “I am glad to be your confidant, Haru. I have felt less helpful in this situation than I have often been accustomed to and for that I apologize.”

“You have been a dear friend. I value that immensely.” Haru said softly. “Indeed I greatly suspect you understand me and how..out of place I often feel even among those I call friends.”

“Noticed the difference I see.” Baron agreed, sidestepping it directly but confirming her guess. “When I first learned of a kingdom of cats I thought to come here. I was too different, too human though it seemed so I hesitated to do so, and indeed upon my gaining Muta as a friend he told me as much. But it has still been interesting when I have been drawn to hear of this place on occasion. I do wonder if there will be a close portal the next location the Refuge takes us.”

“Takes you? Will it not be in the same place as I know it to be?” Haru felt her heart stop and a chill rush down her at the idea her crow-father and friends may be so out of reach when she had just finally gained them. Heart wrenching enough to lose the cat clans the loss of the Cat Bureau would strike deep, and deeper still losing Toto.

“Ah,” Baron glanced at her and must have seen the conflict in her expression for his eyes gentled and he smiled softly before refocusing on the road they were following. “Every so often it moves, when it is bound too tight by a city. We hear from Muta mostly as he goes out during the day, and then Toto flies to learn what he can. We spent time in London, in Germany- mind you I quite liked Germany if not for a few adventures I could have done without but that is a story for another time- and different cities in Japan as well.”

“So eventually you and I will part.” Haru let out a sigh and felt a soft tremor trail down her spine though it passed. “I will miss you then, which means I shall have to enjoy all the time we have now even more.”

There was a comfortable silence before Baron spoke again, his voice gentle and low “You will be dearly missed as well, Haru.”

It was a long stretch of silence then, Haru's dark eyes watching cats meander about as they followed the path that was most often only marked by stones meant to look like cat heads. Haru would keep quiet that to her they looked more canine, she would not wish to start an argument surrounded by so many. In the end though a thought tumbled about her skull and finally she gave it voice.

“I noticed when I visited, so many buildings yet only yours seemed to be inhabited. At least no one else emerged and no other lights came on once your lovely show was ended?”

Baron let out a sigh that was so deep it seemed to carry a weight to it. “Indeed. Every time a creation is made, one that lives and has a soul as Toto and I do, a new home has shown up. Yet only Toto has ever come. I do not remember, truthfully, how I came to find myself there. Nor does Toto when asked, but it is not a blank, more it feels as if the knowledge was plucked away and yet I find myself peculiarly not curious about it.”

“Perhaps it was the price paid.” Haru suggested, and smiled when Baron's eyes locked on her again. Goodness, at this size she couldn't help but appreciate the way he looked especially dressed as he was. It was a curious thing, feeling much as a young girl again where holding hands or the talk of such was enough to draw forth giggles and blushes. There was something to the air in the Cat Kingdom that made part of Haru feel whole once more, an innocence she had been forced to shun brought back into her. Perchance it had something to do with being a cat-speaker “When I went with Toto, and crossed over, there was a price paid. I do not know what it was, but I felt it. I still feel there is a crack inside somehow but it is like missing a tooth, I am aware of it and it is strange but it is not bad. All I remember is whatever it is, I was willing to pay it.” She kept silent that when she ate the rotten peach it also felt as if it was a strange viscous thing that had settled and hardened inside, she tried not to think too hard on it.

“Remarkable,” Baron murmured, his eyes trailing over Haru's face. “And I confess that description is most apt. If there was a price taken in my memory of how to arrive I do not regret it, but I do wish I knew how to locate the others whom the homes have sprung up for. There are many and in a large variety. If anything I have noticed over the years it seems the circle of the refuge is growing larger but I cannot imagine why.”

“The world is smaller by being more connected. You spoke of a young girl and her story sparking more belief as she shared it with her friends, there are so many ways to share tales nowadays. Toto was telling me of a adventure you had with a nutcracker doll..and I suspect it has something in common with a very famous ballet story beloved the world over.” Haru giggled then, seeing Baron stunned and his mouth agape before he nodded.

“Truly, you are correct. Most certainly you have the right of it. I feel a bit of a fool not having guessed as much. When all of this is over, if it would not be a terrible imposition, perhaps we could ask what other tales you can think of, Haru.”

“Baron, if it meant your helping others like yourself and Toto it would be my absolute honor. As long as the refuge is where I can find it, I hope you will not be adverse to my occasional visit.”

At that Baron paused, before offering his arm like a gentleman and Haru did not hesitate as she folded her fingers along his arm, his free hand coming to tuck over her hand. Though Baron gave no sign of it, the swiftness she responded to his gesture without hesitation or shudder for all that he was different in appearance was touching. “Your presence Haru, will always be appreciated. I promise.”

Haru almost continued the topic, wondering if several of her favorite tales growing up would spark recognition of a potential fellow Creation, but she could not. There was a thrill of something soft and wonderful to that moment and Haru decided to just savor the experience. How often had she dreamed as a little girl of a prince or wonderful gentleman escorting her so? She was already in a kingdom out of fairy tales on a journey, she would savor this little bit of wish fulfillment while she could.  
()()()()()

It was far later when they came to the last cluster of homes along the way, by then a good third of the clans had left them in the process to scout ahead or mingle at various locations. Nor did Haru worry, while they were also making certain nothing went awry when Haru told the Cat King she was absolutely not to marrying his son, their first goal really was to find places to bring the elder cats and kittens. A homecoming for the clans.

But while they were taking a break, Haru met with Yuki. It didn't take long to realize who the lovely white furred and blue eyed feline was, even as she delicately worried and tried to get Haru to leave. Haru though smiled softly, grateful at the other female's clear desire to see to her once rescuers well being. “I intend to, but I am touched at your concern. Thank you.”

“I..” whatever Yuki would say was cut off by the return of the Scottish fold cat Natoru, who was exclaiming over the fact Haru had come early. Haru was dignified as a Baroness as she ignored his remarks about being a very eager bride, and instead was polite and greeted the cat kindly. There was no point in being angry to the messenger who had no say in the matter after all. Though apparently several of the cats that had come with them were making bets with Muta over how this would go.

Yuki had withdrawn, fretful but minding her manners as she was a servant and had bowed along with the other residents. Haru, turned to Baron after taking a step away for some privacy from sensitive ears. She wished to ask Toto but Toto was circling overhead, well aware he was not precisely safe on the ground surrounded by cats who would view him as a meal. “Baron? Do you have any advice?” Haru asked softly. “On how to handle this?”

“Truthfully, though it is hardly the approach we planned, I would go along with them.” Baron suggested, eyeing the palace in the distance. “It would be best for the King's pride if you could tell him “No” in person, without observers. You could take Muta along as a bodyguard...I am afraid my appearance would be too peculiar for them to overlook.” He smiled down then seeing Haru make a face, clearly determined to rally to his defense and it was touching. “I am not concerned, and I see in your expression you have a difference of opinion to the common cat, thank you Haru, but still, if you can sway the king privately it may cause far less of a stir.”

Haru did not deny the wisdom in his plan, nor did she concern herself at the blush she felt spread over her cheeks at first in anger on Baron's behalf and then abashed as she indeed would have argued his appearance was far from alarming. Though she rather suspected she could read the cat figurine well at this point and there was a spark to his eyes that betrayed him up close. “You're up to something.”

“Well, should things go wrong I would not precisely be adverse to causing a little mayhem.” Baron admitted then, winking at Haru. “Just a little, mind.”

“Why Baron, I do believe that your light show upon my visit to the refuge was proof you have a tendency to be a showman.” Haru teased, pleased at how Baron's ears shifted in slight embarrassment at being called out. “I don't mind. Really, as long as this is solved and the clans are happy and I return home without being easily mistaken for a stray pet by my mother, if this presents the chance to tweak their tails I will not mind if you take it.” Haru chuckled then, a little more than amused that they were flirting over causing potential mayhem for the feline royals. 

That would be a story for her mother, Oh yes, mother, I was flirting with a cat figurine that has a soul and is really a person when in the cat kingdom and he was taller than I. I think it's the first time I found a gentleman so charming. Haru was too old to live in denial, she was well aware half of her attraction to Baron was that it quite simply could go nowhere. There were none of the concerns that courtship or dating would usually bring and so it left her heart safe to flutter and play about for in the end nothing could change. So Haru intended to savor it while she could, and If she was privately beyond amused that not only did she of course, fall for a gentleman as old fashioned as they come whom clearly had an affinity for felines, but he was one of her adopted father's dearest friends. It was something right out of a terrible romance tale. 

“So, I shall fetch Muta and leave you to plot with the Clans and no doubt cause some horrendous scandal if things end up more complex. I suppose, should that happen, you had best promise to make this memorable, Baron.” Haru teased as she looked up at him.

Baron gave her a slow playful smile before bowing, hat over his heart. “As you wish, my lady.”

Haru didn't stifle her giggle, and as her heart fluttered with the utter romantic playfulness she made a mental note to introduce Baron to a certain infamous movie. It would be amusing to see how he took how easily those words could be misconstrued. “Oh, I do wish.” She teased and then turned to walk over to Muta. “Muta? Baron wants to play if things go like a fish in a bowl, belly up. Which means we are going along with the oblivious folded ear cat. Will you come be my friend and bodyguard?”

Muta grumbled but he looked down at the slightly blushing Haru and then narrowed his eyes as he looked up to see Baron watching them, ears forward, tail swishing rather rapidly. He may as well have been rubbing his hands together as he schemed though Muta doubted Baron realized he was being more obvious in watching Haru now than he had been the last few days. Really, it wasn't like any of them were blind to how lovely and sweet Haru was, or the fact she was wonderful and treated them all better than they likely deserved. She gave her heart freely. Didn't mean Muta wasn't an opportunist though! “What's in it for me?”

“Besides my appreciating your company?” Haru asked but it was with a lilting tone and she looked up at Muta fondly. “Should it all go well or Baron and the Clans cause mayhem, I promise to take you to one of the bakeries back home and you can pick any cake you want all for yourself.”

That got Muta's attention. “Well, I'm in.”

Though Muta nearly sat on the cat who came to get them when he called him the fat friend. Muta watched Haru as they at least got to be escorted on the rolling cart, how Haru looked so at peace, but was still watchful. He had been making friends with a lot of the warriors in the Clans she'd introduced him to, and had gotten a lot more about cat-speaker lore told. One of which was that they never belonged anywhere because they were as much of one world as the other. In long ago histories turned to myths there were tales of sometimes convincing a speaker to move to the cat Kingdom but they kept passing back to the human world, unable to be a part of it anymore it often ended badly. They were meant to be of both, but could not. Muta had been sworn to secrecy, especially never to tell Haru, that while the legend was Cat-speaker's began from loving cats so dearly and being beloved back to the point the magic created something new, the two souls fusing and then passing the gift on to their lineage... it was also seen as a curse. 

Because eventually the Cat-speaker would be driven apart and either force themselves to live as a human and be miserable, or a cat and be miserable. A powerful, amazing gift, that came at a huge price. It was almost like a twisted sort of magic that was like what Muta knew of Baron and Toto's own existence, they had to be loved so dearly to be given a soul but if they were not continuously believed in and loved they would slowly fade until they were trapped in their forms immobile. Only at least Toto and Baron and whatever other creations were out there had a method to be happy if it could be done. As far as the Clans knew, Cat-speakers did not. Magic was dangerous. Muta preferred to do without it.

Come to think of it, though Muta had the brains not to ask surrounded as they were...Toto and Haru never did tell what they gave up going to the Avian kingdom. Muta squinted but Toto was still circling so far above that the only sign was a tiny moving black dot. He'd come back not just black but glossy as if all newly carved and a bit bigger, a bit sleeker. Muta turned back to regard Haru who was politely attempting to get anything but nonsense from the folded eared servant Natoru who was just too busy rambling on but Haru had an amused soft smile. A polite smile, not a fake one but not one of the ones he startled out of her when Muta got her to really laugh or grin as they both dug into that crispy fish dish she made for him when the other two were away. Nor was it the soft affectionate one that screamed louder than words of soul deep love she gave Toto. Muta could admit he was happy for Toto, but he'd never tell the birdbrain that. 

Speaking of different, Haru and Baron had been awfully flirty earlier. Go figure, Baron had that affect on ladies when he wasn't barely the size of their purses but as playful as they had both been there had been a genuine interest in their body language. Eh. They were both old enough Muta didn't feel he needed to tell Haru to watch out unless she wanted a broken heart. And Baron considering he was usually a figurine was no doubt just enjoying feeling less than other. Whatever, Muta was going to keep an eye out for ways to harass his friend later. 

All that aside Haru seemed different since she had come back with Toto. Much of it was only so easily spotted now that Muta wasn't so small in comparison. Her movements were less human, bird like and cat like as they had always been influenced it was far more evident now. Her eyes were clearer, and there was just something that Muta couldn't put his paw on. Ugh. Toto was going to be having to dive bomb the humans to get them to leave Haru alone now, Muta would have to help out. Nothing like someone seeming exotic for a reason that wasn't obvious to turn humans into annoyances. 

Ask any cat.

“There's a lot of fish motif going on.” Haru remarked as they finally pulled up to the doors, and stepped inside. It made Muta snicker.

“What did you expect, chicky, catnip flowers?”

Haru blushed but laughed good naturedly about the jest. Though when they suggested Haru change she raised a brow. Yet when the handmaidens..paw-maidens?- Purred it was just so she would be properly attired to meet a king, she yielded. “You will be fine waiting, Muta?”

“Oh! Your fat friend can enjoy some refreshments!” Natoru chirped and Muta's remark about not to call him fat was swallowed as he ambled after the brown cat, lured by food. It made Haru giggle at how Muta clearly always thought with his stomach, and turned to go inside the curtained door.

“Curtains..I wonder if kittens ever climb them as they do at home?” Haru spoke to herself and jumped a little when she was answered. She'd forgotten how sensitive their ears were for a moment!

“At times, but Prince Lune was such a dear kitten.” One of the ladies said as they were examining the dresses. Haru was amused and peeked, though she saw one in a lovely mint green hue but it was the darker red dress that had purple accents so deep and the combination reminded her of her crow-father's beloved mulberry's. She didn't even realize she had reached out to examine the detailing of tiny little leaf embroidery around the collar until she looked up seeing the paw-maidens smiling at her.

“Oh, pardon me..”

“That one isn't as bright, but the deep colors would suit you my dear.” Said a soft pink cat. “It's at least formal enough. Shall we try it on?”

Haru somehow found herself then in the lovely dress. It was more elegant than puffy compared to many she saw on the hanging rack, though the skirt was still full enough to be mistaken for a ball gown, the scoop neck was charming and she touched the embroidery around it. “What are these leaves?”

“Cat mint of course!” The green paw-maiden giggled as she adjusted one of the fitted sleeves that hooked over her wrist and ended in a delicate little point. There was a longer trailing sleeve that went from shoulder to just above her elbow and Haru had to admit as she looked at her reflection it was quite elegant. With her reddish brown hair brushed out and pulled back with a delicate gold paw print clip she looked elegant but not overwhelming. 

“Oh, I don't think I ever looked this nice before. You ladies are miracle workers.” Haru praised, and glanced at where the ladies were examining her, several other accessories in hand but they had one by one set them aside. There was something about Haru dressed that way that still made her seem a proper female feline, one who answered to no one, not even a king. Deep down, each of the paw-maidens wanted to support that. 

“We only helped bring out your natural charms.” One of the ladies giggled and then they were all bowing as the door opened and the King and his advisor entered. The king's laughing faded as he looked at Haru, words gone.

He'd come to greet the woman who had saved his son and would be his daughter in law, the famed cat-speaker surely would only be all the more fitting a bride for his beloved son.

It was however, not a shy sweet lady he was now looking at.

No one can Own a Cat-speaker he remembered that much of the legends, and looking at the figure in deepest red and purples, dark eyes all but glowing with the first sign of shift to cat, and her confidant gaze as she looked back, the cat king thought he knew why. It was all he could do to not look away first.

“You look wonderful, babe! My son won't know what hit him when he sees you again!” The King attempted again to take things back to the plan he had, but there was a tilt of Haru's head, a soft smile that was just sheathed claws.

“Your majesty, while I am grateful for such kindness and the reception I have received, I believe it best we speak about your offer. I am not planning to wed your son.”

“What? I was told you were excited! Why wouldn't you? He's wonderful, perfect really!” The King babbled and Haru shook her head, the motion drawing the eyes of all there at the elegant swivel of one ear that had formed. Ears betrayed emotions, and hers showed confidence but not fear, not worry.

“I am grateful as clearly you love your son very much, but I am a dutiful daughter and I could not give up my human life to be a cat, at the very least. My mother needs me. As a father I suspect you could understand that?” Haru asked softly, so gently, so understanding that it seeped into the fur and the bone of the cats there. Of course, it made sense. 

The old Cat King though would not be so easily stolen of a daughter in law. He was getting very old and wanted to see his son happy, wanted grand-kittens to spoil as he had never been so lucky to have the many children he'd desired with his wonderful perfect wife. It just hadn't happened for them and he didn't wish to be so old he couldn't play with grand-kittens! So he latched on to where he could in Haru's refusal, willfully ignoring her logic. “Well of course you can be a cat! You're already half cat already!” He gestured for the mirror, hoping it would startle Haru into forgetting her excuses. He'd make it up to her mother later, maybe bring her along. Why not, he could see the mother of the future princess was spoiled and happy and would help with the grand-kittens when they were loud or messy. It was perfect! Haru was perfect! 

Haru looked in the mirror and was stunned. She knew, of course, about the changes. But she had expected them to take longer, it had only been a few hours that she had been in the kingdom! Yet her eyes had already shifted and caught the light easily to reflect the light back. Her tan ears swiveled to and fro, and as she looked down at her hands where fingers once were now were soft delicate paws. Idly part of her mind recognized the pointed sleeves were quite fetching on paws.

“So soon?..I don't understand..” Haru was dazed and well aware she was being a trifle rude dashed to the room next door. “Muta! Muta I...” She gaped then seeing Muta in a bowl of jello of all things and out of it. “...Really Muta? Some bodyguard you are eating yourself into a food coma and sleeping in jello of all things.” Haru sighed, well, what could she do now but wait. 

Still in shock as she was adapting to the extra senses, goodness fur was sensitive to the slightest breeze and her ears kept hearing -everything- she let herself be led away for the meal and even managed a thank you to Natoru for rolling Muta in his embarrassing state along. Fortunately, her shock was easily waved away and the fact she admitted having only been in the kingdom a short while made her utterly rapid change only make the cat King beam more.

When the chef offered her raw fish though Haru wrinkled her nose at the smell. Well, not point in being rude. “My apologies sir,” Haru spoke up to the chef kindly. “I am still not fully changed and I do not think myself capable of appreciating your skills as they deserve to be. Would you have something simpler? Cheese perhaps?”

“Oh!! Of course my dear! Oh, I didn't even think of that. Do forgive me?” The chef grasped his hat quite dramatically and Haru couldn't resist a smile as she assured him there was no fault. “Yes, yes, cheese, some fruits..I will be right back!”

Haru shook her head but her gaze was fond, a pity Muta already ate himself silly, he would have been delighted. Instead Haru turned to the Cat king beside her and trying to ignore the stares from the variety of cat nobility from the world over it seemed, spoke softly again when the King said something loudly about the princess. “Your majesty, I believe I already told you I would not be marrying your son.”

“Now you don't worry your pretty whiskers over your mother, Haru, we'll get her and take good care of her after the wedding I promise!” The Cat king beamed and then decided it was best to distract the clearly so loyal daughter, he couldn't wait to add her to his family! “Entertainment!”

Haru inwardly sighed. Toto was going to laugh himself silly when she finally filled him in on everything. Baron better have a good plan, this was quite definitely not how she'd hoped things would go.


	11. The Dance

When Haru and Muta left towards the palace, the group of felines that had come with them to aid Haru and reclaim their own place in the Cat Kingdom wasted little time. As it turned out, Baron had plans. Many of them. To the tawny cat's delight it seemed so far not only were they all going smoothly but allowing him to create intricate spirals off each other. He never got to have so much fun regularly!

First in a practical move, they had conveniently gotten half the palace guards replaced with various members of the clans. Said guards would be amusingly 'incompetent' at their jobs should it be easier than a proper battle but if it came down to it they would have the clan warriors on their side not the King's. Truly, it was laughable how the majority of the security as to whom was a guard and whom wasn't was the dye they applied to their fur and the size and build of those who were trained to fight. Baron hadn't even needed to come up with a clever plan, one of the warriors had just ambled into the barracks and pretended he belonged. Once in he found and applied the dye, and came back out with a few fur brushes and containers of the same varying green and gray dyes for the others to use. After all the 'guards' in their group had the dye affixed it was even easier to walk back in to mingle with the guards gearing up and walking out to go to work. Not a single whisker had been twitched in their direction.

Baron was utterly in bafflement that security was that lax, but would take full advantage of the fact. It wasn't as though there was any real discipline to the guards, that would be more than a common cat would tolerate after all. So no one batted an eye at late coming guards or the fact they seemed easily distracted. The Cat King got around the innate issues of his people by using numbers instead of quality.

Though it hadn't been easy for Baron to convince Yuki at first of his further plans, she'd relented for the sake of Haru. The sweet white cat had shown him the entrance for visiting entertainers hoping to curry the King's favor and then went off to her job at the royal table before she would be missed. There was a large assortment of costumes and idly wandering felines in the waiting area, but Baron could simply not resist the chance to play showman as Haru had so aptly named it. Though he took the caution of a lovely silver mask and a quite amusing hat with a jaunty feather to complete the outfit befitting a swordsman from an era long before the one he often dressed for. Were he not mistaken it seemed to have been brought from the human world and meant to fit a doll there, likely never fitting any of the cats and yet it suited Baron perfectly. He never got to dress up like this and had several different ways he could create the entertainment act. If nothing else he could do light tricks -cats did love chasing bits of light- and while he debated some more oratory amusement, Baron could admit the audience was likely not the sort to appreciate such recitations. A pity that. He had a fine grasp of poetry after all.

Perhaps Haru would indulge him at a later time.

The thought was a pleasant one, fortunately for the figurine Toto provided ample reason for Haru to visit. Before any such curiosity on if she would be as fond of Frost's work as he himself was, though, he rather did need to ensure he prevented her marrying into the royal family.

One of the older cats had come along with him to the costumes hoping to assist in the distraction capacity. It was among the assorted instruments the black feline found his solution and then slipped off far earlier than the proper entertainment to go slip in with the musicians after spying an accordion with a wink to Baron. "You go up and the mood will be set, I have something purrr-fect in mind." said the mischievous sounding cat. Now what he would have as something fittingly ridiculous to play that would suit the costume Baron had chosen? Baron couldn't even ask more before the cat with long facial whiskers like a white mustache had left and that was all to it.

"All right everyone line up! This way, no dawdling, if you don't stay in line you will be kicked out!" Came the high pitched yowl of one of those in charge, for all that herding cats towards a destination was not exactly easy, the threat of being kicked out seemed enough motivation when paired with the chance to amuse the Cat King's court. It was a peculiar ambling and winding path the 'entertainers' were led on to get to the dining room unseen. Once arrived they were left to stand together and judging from the body language of those with him, it was going to be not an orderly process, more whomever felt confident would step forward. No doubt, they would count success based on the mood of the king.

Not precisely an easy task for a level headed audience much less the one that faced them.

While he waited for any to be called forward, Baron let his eyes sweep around the hall. There were cats of every sort there, and many from far flung locations so clearly the Cat kingdom must have numerous portals all over the human world. It was interesting to see how many wore garments and no few of them wore a great deal of human style attire, perhaps then, the concept of going to the human world was rather a style or ranking sort of thing? No doubt many a toy shop lost their doll clothes when the mood suited the cats. Most regular cats rarely wore more than a ribbon or such save for the costumed entertainers beside him, so human style attire then must be a status thing when not a costume.

Save for the king, of course. It was then almost a statement in itself that the only adornment his majesty wore were his jewelry and long fur. Compared to the other nobles -not to the servants- it proclaimed him more a cat, or so no doubt was the intention. Though, Baron felt his eyes lock on to the utterly bewitching figure in wine hues with her charming brown eyes and the delicate curved ears in soft tan fur beside the king and had to pause his thoughts.

Haru was changed more than she should be and Baron found it interesting he thought her equally fetching no matter her form. Though, that meant he was indeed, most fond of Haru as herself and not for her appearance which begged a question of how much he may find her company beyond merely enjoyable- but that was for another time.

The best Baron could figure, Haru's natural gifts as a catspeaker likely meant she was more in tune with the potential changes. He simply hoped it would prove as swift to leave her when they departed, though no doubt Muta would tease if she ever ate fish regardless of if all the changes reversed or not.

At least she seemed bemused, if anything she was still being kind to those around her but her rolled eyes at the king's bellow for entertainment made it quite clear to the creation that Haru's attempts to dissuade the king had fallen on deaf ears. Well, considering how nicely Haru was dressed..perhaps he would play into the amusement even more and ask her to dance. How many young ladies could claim to have danced at the Cat King's palace, after all? Baron would at least enjoy giving them both a memory to look back on with each other and smile at fondly.

Besides, Baron never did get the chance to show off he was a skilled dancer very often.

()()()()()()

Haru felt her brows draw together as the squid throwing cat's partner clutched her ruined top and ran off sobbing. Cat's were not modest, they were covered in fur, they could wear nothing and still be covered unless that fur was removed. So the antic of the female was so incredibly out of place that Haru could only conclude one thing. That particular cat had once been human. It was unnerving really, considering even the feline's eyes had changed. While Haru knew she would not be staying, it pulled a shiver down her spine and she felt her hair..drat it was fur..rise before settling once more.

It seemed humans were not so rare to be brought here.

Haru subconsciously found herself comparing the ever bright fields and cheerfully hued palace to the elegance of the Avian kingdom. They were so entirely different, but this was a wonderful place. Haru could admit it had relaxed her immensely to be here, where it felt like the most perfect early summer or spring day. The sort where you stretched out to take a nap and savor the delicate breeze and everything seemed a welcome possibility. There was a softness, an innocence and simple joy that ran through the very air here that was appealing. It struck a part of her down to her blood and bones and Haru was being most careful to remind herself she was carefully aligned with this world, Cat-speaker as she was, but she was human too. It would not do to be overly comfortable and fall into the trap she had intended to avoid.

The next act was hardly startling, or the following. She nodded politely but these were not really anything that drew her attention. Haru was raised on a world with computers and video games, movies and stunning effects that drew you in until you forgot reality. It was a bit hard thus, to be amused by acts that felt more like something her many times great grandparents may have seen. Still, she was too polite to not at least nod, or clap with the others. Beside her the king was growing upset, and Haru tried not to react to that either. Though she could not resist asking the advisor hovering by the king once she saw a cat tossed out the window! "They will be all right, won't they?"

Natori blinked at her behind his large spectacles before clearing his throat and nodding. For all the human woman, well, previously human, protested being the next Princess she was assuredly kind enough to be a wonderful one. "Yes, a cat always lands on their feet after all." He left off the address as Haru had surprised him just enough, and it was rewarded with a relieved smile before the brunette turned back to the performers. Where he sat the King was greatly pleased, it was a good sign that his future daughter-in-law was comfortable talking to the advisors. He was wondering if the royal purple hue would carry through to his grand-kittens fully or if only some of them? Of course they would have the eyes, that was a dominant trait. Oh he couldn't wait to hear little paws again!

Unaware of the King's thoughts that put such a strange wide grin on his face Haru turned back to her plate. Though simple human friendly food had been placed before her by now so she politely nibbled at it. She would have refused, worried about the old tales of eating food from enchanted places, had she not seen Muta clearly having gorged himself. Her brown eyes slide to her friend in his catnip jelly passed out and cannot help but admit Muta has a rather hideous sleeping expression, perhaps made worse by catnip. Goodness, that really was just an awful mug. Wasn't there an annual competition for the ugliest sleeping cat face she remembered seeing in the paper once? Hm, perhaps with Toto's help they could get a picture and send off. If nothing else it would amuse her beloved crow-father.

Haru's attention was then drawn to a figure in red as the robed feline moved to take center stage. It was another act, a cat trying to sing with a comical mouses attire that all Haru could guess was meant to be something of a parody. A loud parody, while the feline's performance seems to please the other cats Haru winced at just how wretched it sounds to her admittedly now more sensitive ears. Mistaking her wince for dislike the cat king bellowed for the next one as the would be opera singer was led off to the window and demanded the next act not to stink. Not, that he saw any attention from his desired daughter in law as she adjusted to her hearing slowly returning.

Haru was still rubbing her ears with a delicate paw as the last of the ringing sound faded and restored her ability to hear when a gloved hand was extended to her. Her eyes blinked in confusion seeing elegant gloved fingers instead of a paw and looked up, and then she was forced to fight down a smile lest the king suspect something.

Baron. Being utterly dramatic as he asked her to dance. Well, why not when she had all but challenged him to show off?

Haru gently lay her paw in his hand and stood from her seat gracefully. "I should warn you," Haru said softly, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked beyond the metal mask into the too bright emerald gaze that stared back. "I am a -meowsy- dancer."

Baron hummed as he guided her into place, unable to retort that he has seen her dance while her crow-father circles her, he has seen her twirl to catch full gaze of his light show when she first came to the Refuge. Instead Baron responded with a very calm "Just trust me."

While the musicians seem baffled on how to properly play to handle such a thing, proper formal dances are not precisely the hallmark of cats after all, the same dark furred and white whiskered feline stood with an accordion. He does not look at Baron, of course not, but his movements are relaxed and sure as the elegant tune begins to emerge. It is an old one, even to Baron's knowledge and it is surprisingly hard for the tawny cat not to laugh as he recognizes the expertise being shown as the notes of Katzen Blut begin. But of course. It seems the musician must have once belonged to a truly skilled owner, but Baron is only all the more pleased. Well, time to enjoy himself.

It is one of the oldest civilized forms of courtship, to dance. Birds use fancy flying, cats chase and twist about, fish flaunt bright colors and sparkling scales, and humans use increasingly elegant and complex motions to speak in a way that goes beyond words.

Sometimes a partner is not compatible but you can learn as much in a dance as if you fought with another, which motions make them smile, which they hesitate on, where are they confident. Baron can tell from the first few steps that even were Haru young and unsure of herself they would have matched well. Now?

Baron is glad for the high collar to his costume, keeping his gaze steady, his words locked behind his lips as he swallows like some nervous youth. He turns and leads Haru into a twirl and she moves on her paws as lightly as if she recalled what it was like to soar on the air currents. Her feet shift and move beside his with increasing confidence, and complete trust. There is no hesitation when he moves apart and draws her back in, she does not falter or worry, and for a moment Baron even forgets this is a show. Baron forgets everything but what he is seeing, experiencing at that moment as the utter focus of Haru and their dance.

It's starlight where they connect.

Unseen to the others but vibrant to the Creation's eyes as her belief, her trust, the utter knowing Baron is there and with her and this is _right_ leaves light trails behind their footsteps only he can see. His gloved hand to her paw shines like the north star and he can't resist the additional bit of playfulness of dipping her, and that breaks through her facade of trying to behave to not lead any to wonder. Haru's warm brown eyes close as she laughs and the sound sinks into Baron as warm sunshine to a tree that had been too long in the shade. It is a moment that time ceases for as he draws her back up, and knows his own eyes must be shining, reflecting some of her light back to her and as no doubt they will be interrupted in a moment, the dance spoiled, Baron feels younger and less cautious so he smiles back, another spin to lead Haru in as he loosens the hold on his magic. The cats around them are distracted by the multitude of sparkling lights suddenly engulfing the ballroom.

"It's beautiful.." Haru whispers, softer than she normally would now her ears know precisely how sensitive to sound a cat can be. This talk is just for them.

"It's what I see," Baron replies just as softly. "A pale imitation of it, but right now, this?..This is how it looks to my eyes." Baron hears the purr to his words and lets it happen, faint as his purr is he knows as close as they are dancing she can feel it. Haru's eyes widen but she doesn't look away from him, and while she blushes she is showing no further signs of being a cat, which Baron did not realize he should worry about until he had spoken. Though, why would he worry? Haru is confident, she believes in herself, believes in Toto, and Muta, and Baron and all the cats that came here with them. She will not lose herself to this realm of perpetual sunshine and she knows Baron already outside of this world. Baron never thought he would be so grateful to be other than a full cat.

"You see the world in stardust?" Haru asks breaking Baron from his thoughts upon her, wonder painting her voice but she _believes_ him and she's delighted. Baron is taking in breath after breath tasting the heady magic that flows off Haru to one like him and it makes anything but the truth heresy. He will not sully this. Baron is not even certain he will be the same after, but he can do naught but welcome whatever comes when Haru is the center of his world for this dance.

"I see you as starlight." Baron admits. Haru looks stunned and Baron continues, peripherally aware even the musician is staring affixed at the lights he has cast around the room, only the source being by him not any trick of the sun. Every cat present is beyond distracted, utterly fixated and unable to pay attention to them. So they continue to dance with the only music their soft paw steps, the click of his boot heels, their beating hearts, and Baron's faint purr. "When you greet us or Toto alone, where you step, when your emotions and belief overflows or the affection you have for your Toto-Tou-san.." And Baron's lips curve at Haru's faint giggle though he feels the faintest tremor to her paw in his hand the wonder that flows from her keeps him speaking.

"Belief is to a Creation what sunlight is to plants, Haru. Air to living things, but Belief is not just faith. It is affection, trust, all the moments and emotions that go into a surety of knowing someone or something." Baron tries to explain to the beautiful mortal dancing with him. "You see the lights I create now without focusing anywhere but on you? I could never have done this when we met. Though we have not known each other long your friendship, your trust, just being around you has done more for me than I can ever explain. You are a wonder, Haru." Baron says gently.

They should be speaking of the King and how he took her announcement, of leaving. Baron cannot make himself end this early and Haru responds to that, to the undercurrent of potential, of soft unspoken yearnings and maybes that are still only half formed. "May I be even half of what you think I am, Baron." Haru smiles at him and there's another blush and the curve of light around her is a soft subtle aurora with the gentle affection that could be more. Oh she loves him as a friend and it's a beautiful rich luster that Baron still is in awe over, but there's a chance. One he is not certain he dares even fully consider and he sees the answer in Haru's eyes. Not now. That is too precious to rush or speak of so soon and certainly not here. Yet now they are both aware of it on the fringe of their being it can slip under the current for now.

Baron will not let this end without being certain he can not be misunderstood, Haru is too loving, too open, too wonderful and it would be so easy for her to think even the affection that could grow between them was something imagined at a later date. "Have I told you how utterly wonderful you look this evening, Haru?"

It's a delighted laugh he pulls from her, the honest innate response as she smiles at him. But ah, he had just let his lights fade and the King's booming voice lets the two dancers know their moment is over.

Baron cannot resist a sigh, before he turns to the King. "I am, precisely as I appear to be!"

Haru is fully aware that she knows the Creation better than any there, save for Muta in his jelly bed, but she cannot resist the theatrics of throwing her arms around Baron and cheering after Baron introduces himself. Well, showman as he is she genuinely is enjoying the event now. Baron smirks down at her knowingly and gives a wink, clearly appreciating she's playing along. You'd never guess he was well over a hundred with how playful the figurine likes to be.

Predictably it takes little to rile the king and set the guards upon them while they evacuate the rest of the attendees. Haru ducks as one of the fake guards charges, conveniently hitting a chair into Muta's jelly bowl and dumping him out. Proving he's not all talk, Muta is instantly up and swatting and throwing cats away. Though Haru smiles when she realizes any who aren't actually coming to try and attack him are fairly gently tossed towards the exit where they can land on their feet and escape the chaos. Muta is a big softy after all.

Haru is no fighter, she moves behind Baron as he and Muta battle, a number of the guards slipping away or being knocked out far too easily to not be their plants. As Haru is not fighting she sees Yuki crouched and waving and tugs on Baron's arm before heading over. Yuki is all too glad to give them the exit and instructions, and Haru hears no argument from Baron and figures he's content enough with how his plan worked to not have need of further. Haru, will be glad to head back. Even if the way out is childish.

"I could seriously have done without the slide." Haru says but she's laughing, it's so ridiculous to have a slide as an emergency exit under banquet tables. "Why is that there? Oh, let me guess, it's used to get the kittens to leave if they're trouble." Haru is giggling as she stands, shaking her head and well aware it's the adrenaline making her babble.

"Quite likely." Baron answers and his eyes are dancing, just as he sets his top hat on.

"Where was that hiding?" Haru blinked, tilting her head. "Under the other hat?"

"It is what I was carved with, Haru." Baron answers gently as they await Muta. "Anything that is so innate to my original state I can summon as needed. I can replace them as well in some situations or dress differently should I acquire the attire to do so, but it is easier for almost every purpose to simply have an identical to my original carved state appear. It is not as though I need more than a proper suit for most any occasion." Baron looked at Haru then, noting her curious expression. He had not meant to be quite that open about it, the fact that while alive he was still very much a doll and would revert to that state, unnerved most.

"So when you take your hat and coat off like at the refuge, if you did have to run out without them..?" Haru asked and Baron felt his shoulders soften. It was so foolish that he was still stunned how easily she believed him. No wonder he could share more with her than any save Toto when they met and compared situations.

"I could summon them, yes. They would no longer exist where they had been. It saves on having to worry about keeping an endless supply of handkerchiefs which is quite handy I must say."

Haru laughed and then as Muta joined them, her brown eyes went to the sky. "I don't see Tou-san..so, maze? Is this a bad time to mention I am a directional challenged individual?"

"Well you _are_ shorter now Chicky." Muta grumbled, unable to resist a chance to tease. Though he soon was complaining that making him run was not the way to complain they didn't like his sense of humor.

There was only so long Muta would tolerate that, and climbed atop the nearest wall instead. "Come on, short cut." Muta helped Haru up, Baron leaping up easily enough before they began running again.

"Well, bonus to the cat change showing," Haru called out "I'm keeping my balance up here. Still rather not be so furry!"


End file.
